She's a Rebel
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: Song, lyrics, and cover go to Green Day. What will Arielle Jackson do when she finds she's Athena? That she has to save not only the mortal world, but the one on Olympus? And what about Hera? Does she still have it in for her? The final battle between Athena and Hera comes...but who will prevail? Is this story complete? You decide!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the not-so-long awaited prologue of _She's a Rebel!_

I don't own the inspiration for the name, the song by Green Day, or Percy Jackson & the Olympians! Not much else to say, except **this CAN be a stand-alone story**. Any vital information will be given throughout. I know there are many questions, but they shall be answered!

It starts in 3rd person, but it advances to 1st. And this will be the POV throughout the story. I was trying something new! I hope you like it!

_Prologue_

Far off in a dark alley of New York, a young girl stood, clutching a kitchen knife close to her. She was panting, dirty, and very bloody. The creature that attacked her lunged towards her, snarling and biting. She raised the sharp utensil high above her head and plunged it into the beast's skull. The monster evaporated into golden dust.

She sighed. _That was the third this week. _She slumped onto the ground, clutching her stomach. She pulled her small duffel bag close and whispered to herself. She wished she hadn't run away. Annabeth had been so kind to her, taking her in when she was only twenty-two; taking care of and raising her for thirteen years.

Annabeth had explained this to her. She told the girl she was a demigod, and when she turned twelve, sent her off to camp. Annabeth's three children, Athena, Luke, and Sally, had hated to see her go, but she knew, too, that she had to. It was too dangerous to live with them for much longer, as she was practically a walking billboard saying, "I'm a demigod! Come get me!"

The strange thing was, she had a scent stronger than Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo combined. It was as if _she_, herself, was a god. But she knew that wasn't possible. She was, as far as she knew, a daughter of Athena. Gray eyes. Black hair. Pale skin. She looked exactly like Annabeth, except for the hair. She was incredibly smart. She was very talented. She wasn't, per say, as wise as Annabeth, which made them question who's daughter she was.

She had lived in the Hermes cabin for a year. Nobody claimed her. Lady Athena, as she had later been told, disappeared fifteen years prior. This marked the sixteenth year, today. And today was her thirteenth birthday. Ledgend says Athena was in the Underworld for three years after Hera made her mortal and killed her. Then, on the third anniversary, Lord Poseidon was slaughtered. Both he and Athena left the Underworld. No one, not even Chiron, had heard from either, since.

She was born on the day Athena left the world. She was exactly like her.

_That's a lie. Don't flatter yourself._ She thought. _You aren't Athena. How dare you think such thoughts? You are not wise. That is why you left that place…_

For the past week, she had been away from Camp. Away from Annabeth, Percy, and their kids. She had been so far, and she had turned into such a mess. She was a killer. A thief. She had stolen countless things, and every time she did, she felt…better. Every time she killed another monster that attacked her, or even a _person_, she felt stronger. She felt alive. And she hated it. But she couldn't stop…

Police were looking for her. She was named a dangerous, bloodthirsty serial killer. She was named a robber who would stop at nothing. All in the course of seven days.

So, she kept running. She kept stealing as she ran. She kept killing as she stole. _This proves you are not the goddess of which you think. She would never kill to kill, or steal so much when she only would need so little to survive._

This girl had gotten strange dreams for the past year. Since her twelfth birthday, she had gotten visions each night. It started with a young lady who looked just like her, but older. Slowly, it had advanced to the Greek goddess, the Queen of the heavens, Hera, killing her and her daughter. A young man had loved her very much but never told her. He tried to kill himself to see her, but always stopped right before he did. But Hera soon killed the man. She had seen the two embrace in the Underworld, but just like that—they were gone.

It had ended last night. Exactly one year worth of visions, dreams, and nightmares. She had put it together. That was the story of Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon. They had a daughter, Aleeka.

She had been running that week, and found an orphanage. She met a boy there, who stood by the gate. They conversed, her asking where she was. She had ran all the way into mid Delaware. Hopping trains and stealing bikes. Running from police and even just walking. He promised not to tell, because he recognized her. And she recognized him.

He had said he saw her in a dream, but older. And she had said she saw him in a dream, yet older, too. It was both of their birthdays that day. They had both had the exact same dreams for the exact same time.

She hid there for a week, in the bushes and dark alleys by the old orphanage. Every day, she came back to talk to him when the sun was directly overhead the old Oak tree. They talked for hours. Until finally, one day, the boy had grabbed his belongings and ran away with her.

They were both looked for. She had taught him the ways of crime, killing, and stealing. They were introduced to society as "The Modern Bonnie and Clyde!" They had many headline stories.

They grew up together. They were the closest thing they'd ever had to family. She felt much closer to this boy, Jack, than she had felt even to Annabeth, Percy, or even their kids.

And how do I know all of this? How do I know the story of this girl, Arielle, and her best friend, Jack?

_I_ am Arielle.

A/N: Well, what do you think of that for a prologue? I liked it! I am pleased where this is going!

Chapter one should be up soon! I have three tests to study for, all tomorrow, so, see y'all later!

And yes. Arielle IS Athena and Jack IS Poseidon, in case you didn't notice. They figure it out rather quickly, but you'll see what happens.

Oh, and wish a happy birthday to TheGreekGoddessAphrodite, Ella!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	2. Chapter One

A/N: ALRIGHT! Here's the first chapter of She's a Rebel. WHOOOO!

I do advise reader discretion. There is adult content in this. No lemons, just references to Arielle and Jack, you know, "doing the deed". They're not saints. Also, as time goes on, there may be cussing, killing, more sex, blah blah—I promise not to make that last one too graphic, though. Just 'cause it's awkward to write about. That, and Ella has uncontrollable giggle fits when I say sex or sexual. Sigh.

I don't own PJO or the song She's a Rebel by Green Day, which was the inspiration for the name of this fic. I also don't own The Element Song, that is owned by Tom Lehrer. Or _The Bachelor_.

* * *

_One_

I am greeted in the morning with a plate of bagels. I look above the plate, seeing a pair of green eyes. I smile. "Hi, Jack."

"Don't say that on a plane," he says, sitting beside my laying figure.

"You're very funny," I say sarcastically, turning my head to look at him.

"I know." He says. I sit up, pulling the blanket with me. He laughs. "After last night, you really don't need that," he whispers.

I blush. "What would happen if the inn's maid walked in?"

"Well, she'd probably scold us for totally destroying this place," he said. Looking around, I notice we had done some damage. A painting was knocked onto a floor. A vase had fallen sideways, and there was a tiny crack in it. Chairs tilted over…was it really that intense last night? Suddenly, I'm sure my face couldn't get any hotter. Then, of course, Jack proves me wrong again. "You know, I didn't think you were that flexi—"

I put a hand over his mouth. "Enough," I say.

He smiles, pulling my hand down. "You gonna eat or not?" He pushes the plate on my lap. I take a plain bagel, and grab some of the strawberry cream cheese. As I eat, Jack sits next to me, flipping between channels on the small, rinky-dink television. Stopping on a channel, I have to hold back a scoff. Of course it's _The Bachelor_.

"Jack, those girls are nothing but self-obsessed, attention seeking whores." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"No! Not Victoria!" He gasps. He looks at me, grabs my arms, and shakes me. "Victoria got booted!"

"Who's Victoria?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know, Elle. I was just messing with you."

I smile, pushing the plate aside. Setting down my half-eaten breakfast, I pull the sheets off the bed with me and wrap them into a small dress. "I'll be back," I run off into the bathroom, turn, and lock the door.

Jack stands outside the door, very confused. As I emerge about an hour later, I am in an old tank top and shorts. He is very shocked to see me holding a large sum of hair.

"What did you do?" He asks.

I twirl, showing off my new cut. "They said I was just like Bonnie Parker," I throw the several inches in the trash. "Well, here she is!"

He creases his eyebrows, very appalled. "Your hair goes to your jaw…and its blonde. And very, very curly." He says.

"Do you not like it?" I ask, spinning once more. "It even has the old flip in the bangs,"

"You look stunning. I just thought you'd stop with the whole 'Bonnie' thing once you got the name tattooed on your back."

I smile. "I'm just giving them what they want,"

"Who wants this?" He questions, standing up a chair, which had been knocked over the previous night, and sitting in it.

"The newspaper, obviously. They just won't stop with the Bonnie Parker theme I've got going on, will they?"

He laughs. "Elle, if this is some kind of joke, you can stop now. You're Arielle Jackson. Not Bonnie Parker,"

"I don't know," I say, walking over to him. "Jacksons are good people." My voice shifts from playful to monotonous. "I'm no Jackson anymore,"

Jack, too, changes his mood. He pulls me down, making me sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around my stomach, he puts his chin on my right shoulder, right above the tattoo. "Annabeth and Percy miss you, and you know it. If you went back to them, they'd take you back in a heartbeat."

"I'm a criminal, Jack. They wouldn't like the likes of me around their kids. Especially Athene, she's just barely younger than me. Only sixteen."

"Three years younger," Jack says.

I sigh. "I don't want this anymore, Jack. I just want to go home. I'm tired of being compared to such a horrible woman."

He smiles, and I turn my head to look right in his eyes. "Then why'd you dress up like her?" He asks.

"Honestly, I did it for disguise again. The curls held up nicely, though, so I do look just like her." I turn away, looking at the wall. "I actually didn't do it to look like her. I wanted to ask you something. But we need to look different for that. Be different. Just realized that after all these years of being compared to her, it was natural. I didn't know why I took blonde when I stole it from the shop. Of the curlers. It was just…a second nature by now. I'm used to seeing our pictures beside each other."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're much prettier than she ever was." I smile.

"I know that," I say.

"What did you want to ask me, Elle?"

"I want to run away together, again. But this time, let's not be criminals."

He nods. "Alright. We'll go far off. You and I, we'll be a team. No killing," he says pointedly.

"I'm sorry, alright!" I almost yell. He knows I have a problem. Any time I feel as if either of us are in danger, someone dies from it. I'm not proud of that. It's just become such a part of being off on your own, that it's hard to shake off. Jack did, somehow, and hasn't committed one crime in two years. I, on the other hand, have just gotten worse. And that's why I want to stop.

He pulls me back as I try to get up. "No. You listen here. There's nothing wrong with you, don't think on it for a minute. You're just protective is all."

I bite my tongue to avoid shouting at him. Yet another bad quality I possess. Not only do I kill when I have the slightest fear, but I also have anger issues. And I'm stubborn. Jack must be a saint to not have left me these past six years.

"Listen, Elle. I'll do it. We can run away together, alright? I'm actually looking forward to this." he says.

I shake my head. "It won't be easy. We need at least high school diplomas to get a job. How on earth can we do that if we've been running and doing crimes since the eighth grade?"

Jack just shoots me a weird look. "Arielle, you're a genius. You had the reading level of a sophomore in _college _when we met. You've sung the Element Song before, you can recite fifty digits in pi…God, woman, you could be an astrophysicist if you wanted!"

"Still, I don't have the proof saying I was in high school ever. Nor do you."

"Maybe we won't need it. We'll find something, alright?"

I sigh, yet again. "Jack…" I say. In a moment, I am seeing something. Jack notices this.

"What's wrong, Arielle?"

"I don't know…" I say, standing. "I just…I feel someone."

"Is it happening again? Those memories of Hera?"

"No, Jack." I say. "Jack, I can _feel _her. Hera. She's mad…she's not happy with what we're about to do." I start panicking. This has happened before. Someone else's emotions traveling through me. I grip my head and sink onto the small bed. "No, no!" I start to sob, wanting these horrible images out of my head.

Jack rushes over next to me. "Elle, Elle…shhh…tell ne, what do you see?"

I'm sweating, and another image comes to mind. I screech. "Athena! It's her!" And once again, I'm crying. Jack holds me the whole time.

And suddenly, it stops. The words are gone. The pictures erased. I open my eyes and see her, standing before me. Hera. My eyes grow wide, all water in them drying. And then, she's gone.

I shake my head. "We're not demigods like I thought, Jack."

He's confused. He knows all about the gods, too. We had the same memories of Athena and Poseidon. Of Hera, killing her. Of Poseidon trying to kill himself. "What do you mean, Arielle?"

"No! Don't call me that!" I say, breaking out of his grip. I run to the other side of the room, opening the door. The secretary is at it, ready to knock. "Oh," I say. "Hello…"

"Miss, are you alright? We heard your scream. It gave us a terrible fright." Jack walks over to the door.

"We are so sorry. We were watching a horror movie. I…kind of tricked her and scared the daylights out of her." He says, sheepishly. He's a great liar.

She raises an eyebrow. "A horror movie on at nine in the morning?"

"Yes, it was strange," I say quietly.

"If that is all, I will be going." She says, turning on her heel. She shuts the door behind her, leaving Jack a foot away from me.

"Arielle, what's wrong? Please, tell me."

I close my eyes. She's there again. And suddenly, I turn, crashing back into his arms. Hera doesn't appear to him, it's only me. She only likes to torture me.

"What did she say this time?" He says, leading me to the bed.

Exhaling, I say, "Hera said…she said…" I pause. "Nothing. She just showed all these images. She was talking fast in Greek, I couldn't catch it. I only heard her say 'you are not who you think you are'."

"What'd she show you after that?" He asks.

"Athena. Dead. And Poseidon. He was dead, too. Both, she was over their bodies." I shuddered.

"Did you hear anything else?" He questions.

I shake my head once again. I then remember something. "_Είστε τους,_" I mumble. "You are them."

"We—Poseidon and Athena?" He mutters, befuddled. "No way,"

"She doesn't like it. She wanted us to stay criminals. To get arrested, tortured…I saw a baby."

Jack…Poseidon…he glances at my stomach. "In this life? Or in our supposed last…?"

I freeze. "I don't know. I know nothing else."

"Athena?"

"I don't know. I have no idea. Arielle…Athena." I shut my eyes tight. I grip my head again. "You are Poseidon," I say, "and I am Athena. She told me. And now she says she'll be watching our every move."

"What now?"

I open my eyes. "We act like she doesn't exist. I am Arielle. You are Jack. And we are—"

"Running away together. Take two," he smiles.

I don't. I know this isn't take two. Hera gets what she wants. Sure, she may let us no longer be criminals. But I know somehow, she's going to make me kill again. And I am going to pay for it.

A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! Well, how was that for a first chapter? I like it! And I know exactly where this is going! It'll be a surprise, too.

Any questions? Feel free to ask! In the mean time…

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I hate writing so much right now. Why? BECAUSE I HAVE FREAKING WRITER'S BLOCK! Gah. I hate it. Anyways, I'm done. However this turns out, it turns out. Yay. Yes. Huge skip. Right to plot.

By the waaaaaaay. I have no clue how the CIA works, so I made my OWN CIA! YAY! The Central Intelligence Agency of Crimes. It's a fictional thing I've made, and if it exists…uh…poof. Not in this story, this is my own! So, yeah.

Don't own it!

_Chapter Two_

Three months later, I find myself in Georgia. Jack and I bunk at an old motel for the night, flipping through channels on the TV. Even though it's midnight in October, I can't help but feel really hot in this old coop. There's absolutely no windows or air conditioning.

And suddenly, our door is knocked down. A dark skinned woman, dressed in a black uniform holds up a large gun. "Hands up!" she yells.

I don't question it. Even as a criminal, I'm not dumb enough to assault a police officer. "Ma'am, may I ask what this is for?"

"You know very well, Arielle _Jackson. _No amount of fake last names and new haircuts will save you," she says. "Now, you have the right to remain—"

"Silent. Anything I say can and will be used against me in court. Blah, blah. I know. Cuff me up, lady." I put my hands in front of my body, allowing her to grab them.

She gives me a questioning look. "That was much easier than expected."

"Jack and I decided we're done. I'm already facing life, why extend it to them not even allowing people to bury me, right?" I say.

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes. "I'm not here to take you to jail. And actually, I was going to say you have the right to dismiss me at any time."

Now I give her a weird look. Jack leans his head in, confused. "Say what now?"

The lady tucks her gun in a large holster. She pulls out a metal badge. "My name is Kristy Kherson. I work for a small government run group known as the Central Intelligence Agency of Crime."

"Alright, Kristy. What do you want?" Jack asks. "And why did you pull out a gun if you aren't busting us?"

She smiles. "It was for kicks. It's always fun to do that to bad guys." She's once again serious as she says, "Arielle, normally, we would snatch a girl like you up and lock her away for life. Seeing, though, as you've not committed any crimes since last year, and it's already October of this one, we agreed to shorten your punishment. However, three months ago, for two months, you were in Arizona. Most of the time was either spent in your inn or helping at the police station under fake names. Still a crime, there, but identity fraud is so common. We've decided that you've done some community service and deserve a chance to do more to cut down any chance of going to prison. Wait, don't talk yet. We also need you to take a vow in front of a judge, saying you'll work for the CIA as long as we tell you to and that you'll never commit a crime again, unless for us."

I shrug. "Sure. Sounds good to me. Why me, though?"

She shoots me an annoyed look. "You're the most vicious woman in America. Or, at least, you were. You know the ways of all the streets, slums, gangs, and whatnot. We need someone who knows everything."

"You've got the right girl, then. Not only is she academically smart, but she's outsmarted some of the toughest bad guys in the country," A voice came from behind Kristy.

"Commander, what are you—"

"Save it, Agent. I told you not to do this until I got here!"

"Commander Jackson, please forgive me."

"Kristy, please escort Jack into the hall. Tell him about the plan. I wish to speak with Arielle alone."

"Yes, sir." Kristy took Jack and left. The shadow from the bright light of the hall comes in, and I get a look at his face.

"Percy!" I shout, running to him.

"Hey, Squirt." He his arms around me. "I'm very disappointed in you, young lady. After this mission, you're coming home and getting majorly grounded. Got it?"

I'm smiling too much to care. Obviously, it's true. What Percy says goes. "Alright," I whisper.

He pulls away, holding my by the forearms at arm's length apart. "I'm serious, Arielle. Annabeth and I have been watching you ever since you've ran away. We've tried to stop you on several occasions, but we never could get there, you always ran away and went somewhere else. I've spoken to every police station in the country, which is a lot. They've all agreed to let you go, so long as you help me."

"Percy, how did you get from a Marine Biology teacher to a Commander in a whole other CIA?"

He laughs. "I'm smarter than you and Annabeth give me credit for. Six years isn't much time. Besides, Kristy and I kind of set it up. Kristy is Beckendorf's half-sister. I know you don't know Charlie, but Annabeth's told you about him, right?"

I nod.

"Good."

"Is Annabeth in this, too?" I ask Percy.

"Yes, but she's just a secretary. We need her brains for that. She has the hardest job, though. All the computers, the filing, all the crimes in the country. All put in, tracking the criminals down. It's a large process. We have over five thousand people cross-country, and we hope to expand it." Percy says, rather proud of himself.

I laugh. "You think you're so smart for setting up an entire system, don't you?"

He shrugs. "Yeah,"

I stop smiling. "I missed you, Percy. I hope I haven't disgraced our—your family."

"Stop that. You know you've done dumb things. You certainly aren't wise like Annabeth, but you are just as smart. And I know you'll do the right thing and help us out here."

I nod. "I will. I don't want to go to jail. I'm willing to spend life in the CIA…C thing you've got going and a life locked up in my old bedroom, if it makes you happy,"

"You will be spending some time in there, squirt. Though Athene might just have to share with you,"

My eyes light up, I can tell. "Athene? How is she?" I ask.

Percy smiles. "She's doing good. Best in her class, yet again. Notre Dame's looking into giving her full-ride for all her service hours helping out with us and her academics."

"Whoa, Notre Dame?" I ask.

Percy smiles. "You can get in, too, you know. Just gotta clear that sheet of yours."

I hug him again. "Is Annabeth coming? Or are you taking us back to New York?"

"Err…us?" Percy asks, dumbly.

"Jack and I. Isn't he going to help?" I ask.

He sits down, and I sit next to him. "I don't really like the idea of that boy being with you the whole time,"

"Alright, _Dad_." I say sarcastically.

Percy beams. "That's right. I am your father. Adopted father. Whatever. But you shall obey,"

"Seriously, though. I can't just leave him to fend for himself. He hasn't done a single crime! It's practically been me this whole time. He's an orphan and has nowhere to go—"

"I'm sure Athene would just love to—wait a second. NO! I am not letting that boy near any of my daughters. He won't touch you, Athene, or Sally."

I giggle. "Um…too late?" I ask, childishly.

He's confused. "Huh?" he asks. Realization drops on his head like a solid, red brick. "Squirt! You—eww!" He's 'eww'ing like a little girl. I have to roll my eyes. "Yuck! You—him—oh my ZEUS! Save that for _Annabeth_! Not me!"

"Oh, come on. It's not like you two waited until you were married." I say.

He blushes. "Talk about this with a w_oman _for gods' sake."

A knock sounds at the door. "If you two are done bonding, the three of us have a plane to catch. Arielle, I suggest packing now." Kristy says.

I sigh. "Jack," I say.

He shakes his head. "Kristy told me. I can't risk it. You need to do this on your own. I don't know if Percy told you, but it's crime everything. I…can't handle that, Elle."

"Where will you go?" I ask.

Kristy grins. "Don't worry 'bout Lover Boy. Athene will be very fond of watching over him for me, and I'm sure Annabeth would like such a chivalrous young man."

Percy gives her a glare. "No! I just told Arielle no! He'll have to find somewhere else to stay. No way am I letting him get in the pants of two of my daughters."

"Daughter? You—Mr. Jackson? Ohh…this is awkward." Jack scratches the back of his neck.

Kristy looks ready to explode from laughter. "No problem, then, Commander. I'll just have Annabeth let him stay in the guest house then."

"Guest house? You guys are rich?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Somewhat. More than before. After all, I did start a successful government agency."

"Touché."

"Mr. Jackson, thank you very much for allowing me to—"

"I hate suck ups. Did no good at Camp, do no good other places, either. Pack up, Jack. Guess you're coming back to New York." Percy says.

In the next few hours, we are on a luxurious plan ride back to New York. Jack insists on sitting next to me, the protective instinct he's always had taking over. And then, exactly in the row behind to me, as seats are only two a row, I turn to see Percy, glancing over the top of an _Us Weekly _magazine. I doubt he's even reading it. Just creeping on us…

Now I know what it's like to have a dad when you're a teenage girl.

I clear my throat and turn around. I can hear the laughter of Kristy, trying to keep it silent. Jack dares not to talk, as any time sound escapes from our row, Percy leans off of his seat and twists so his head is next to my armrest. He's awfully protective. Finally, after the third time this happens, I snatch the magazine from his hand, roll it up, and smack him on the top of the head. Handing it back, I say, "What are you going to do about Athene and Sally's first boyfriends, huh? Creep them out like you are Jack?"

Percy narrows his eyes. "Athene is banned from dating until she's married. Same with Sally."

"That means they'll never get to date at all," I point out.

"I know…" Percy slowly pulls his head back and leans in his own chair.

I shake my head.

In a few hours, I find myself at the foot of a very recognizable door. The only change in this place is that there is a small house next to this one, in a place that used to be the open field to play in. Guesthouse. Right, they're rich now.

A woman opens the door, wearing a battered, giant old orange tee shirt. Her gray eyes open widely. She hits me with a hug so hard the two of us fall into her daisy garden by the porch. "Nice to see you too, Annabeth," I say, struggling to breathe. She gets up, dusts the dirt off of me, and smiles.

"Sorry. I got a little excited."

I shrug. "It's alright," I say.

She smiles widely as she calls, "Kids! Get down here!"

A young girl runs down the stairs, she looks to be about ten. I know she probably doesn't remember me, but I remember her. That's Sally.

A boy follows, running out of the house holding some little black number. I bite my lip as Athene chases him out of the house and down the driveway. Sally is laughing, too.

"LUCAS! I HAVE TOLD YOU SEVERAL TIMES!" Annabeth stomps down the street. "Stop trying to take your sister's things!"

Percy's eye twitches. He snatches the small thing from Luke and drops his suitcase. "Why do you have Athene's linger—OH MY POOR EYES!" He drops the underwear, stomping on it. "Athene! Why do you have this vile contraption! You are too young for this!"

The girl shrugs. Annabeth slaps both her and her brother's back of their heads. "How rude of you, Lucas! And you, Athene! You know your father hates lingerie. Why must you insist on buying more? And you've run right past our guests!" Annabeth motions towards us. "Now, I know she's done bad stuff that you've heard about, but don't listen to it. She's not that girl. She's your sister."

They both snap their heads to the front door. Jack awkwardly waves his hand, but I smile and run towards Luke. "How's my little boy doing?" I ask.

"Ari? No way! Dude, sweet! You're back! Now I _finally _have a decent partner for Mega Melee Showdown Three!"

I fist bump him. "You got it, dude."

Athene hugs me. "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed my sister so much…I need some boy advice. Like, now."

She pulls me by the hand and drags me inside. Sally hugs my leg. "Yay! Ellie's home!"

"You remember me?"

"Duh! You're an awesome sister! Ooh! I want boy advice too. See, this boy, Johnny, I think he likes Samantha. But Samantha likes Tristan. And Tristan likes Michelle who likes Andy who likes Margaret who likes Dylan! But Margaret _knows _I like Dylan! And she still goes for him!"

My mind hurts. "Uh…aren't you too young for this?"

Percy nods. "All three of you are!"

In unison, we all mutter a 'whatever.' It's good to be home. Even if it isn't for long.

A/N: I love family :D

All I have to say.

Oh, and happy Memorial Day! I know this Chapter has nothing to do with it. But I'd like to shout out to all the families and veterans, all living and dead, who have served our country or dealt with a family member, friend, or neighbor in the armed forces.

What you guys sacrifice and do for my country amazes me. I know I'd never have the strength or the bravery to do what you do every single day. I have nothing to give you but thanks and prayers. Know that you are always in my prayers. I know it is impossible for every single soldier, marine, et cetera to come back alive. But all the living, the retired, and the dead hold a special place in all of the American Citizen's hearts. You hold a special one in mine, too. My Papa (Grandpa) was in the military. After retiring, he lived a long time. He died a year after I was born, so I never really met him. But all the bravery and hard work he put not only for our country but for others' as well inspires me to pray for all of those who do, and all of those who know someone else who does. I wish only happiness and joy upon all families today in the USA, but special love, care, and joy to the families who are in the forces, or have a friend or family member who is. I hope every single person out there, whether you live in the USA or not, will have a happy day, and that their loved ones come home safely.

Seriously, thanks for all you do.

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Alright, guys. Sad to say this…but I WILL only be making around 7 more chapters. This is set to be done by the 1st of July. BUT, that means, very frequent updates! Er...yay!

Quick note: I put it as _She's a Rebel _for the original plot of Arielle being a criminal for a while before changing. However, this happened to go a different way…I couldn't write Athena killing and stealing all that stuff the way I was. I will use flashbacks, though! Arielle will be tempted to turn back to her old life, and…well, never mind. Just read. FUN CHAPTER! Main events happen starting next chapter!

NOTE 2: This _is _rated "T" for a reason. Ella, you may not be comfortable reading some parts. Hehehe. Sorry, guys. I thought it was funny, but it may be a little…risqué to some. So please, do either be old enough to read or mature enough. Thanks!

I don't own PJO!

_Chapter Three_

"Arielle! Hey, lazy ass! Get up!" I bolt up suddenly, hitting my head on the low ceiling.

"Ouch! Damnit, Jack!" I rub my head.

"Sorry. Annabeth wants you." Jack says, pulling me to my feet. "Every single morning you've hit your head on your ceiling, there. Why did you chose to put the bed in the place where the ceiling _drops_?"

"You know, you need to learn when not to correct me," I say, pushing him.

"I didn't correct you. I merely showed interest for your lack of sense."

"Touché," I mumble. "What does Annabeth want me for?" I ask him, pulling the comforter of the bed up to my disheveled sheets and old pillow.

"Said something about taking you shopping," Jack tells me, sitting on my bed.

"Jerk. I was kind of making that!" I say.

Jack shrugs, laying down. Putting his hands under his head, he grins up at me and says, "You know, this bed is very comfortable."

"I know. That's why it's mine." I say, smiling. "Just don't hit your head when you get up as you leave."

"Why would I leave?" He asks.

"Because I'm about to get changed…" I say.

"Nothing I haven't seen." He chuckles.

I shake my head and look at the carpeted floor. Light pink. Just as I'd left it. "Jack, imagine if Percy somehow came into my room just as I was changing and there you were—watching it all. Do you really want to face the wrath of Percy?" I ask.

"Can _he _pin a guy in three seconds?"

"Two."

"Huh?"

"Two. Two seconds. Luke's on the wrestling team. Percy had to practice with him, he's the coach of Luke's team. He can pin a guy in two seconds. Half nelsons, full nelsons, he can do it all." I say. "You don't want to get caught up in that. He can do much worse."

"You speak boy?"

"Just because my family is female dominant in number doesn't mean we are in cliché self defense. In fact, I could take you any day." I say, shrugging.

Jack raises his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?" He asks, standing. He hits his head on the way up, just as I always do.

I laugh at him. "Not so funny on the other end. And yes, yes it is. After Annabeth does whatever she's taking me to do, consider yourself in a wrestling match."

Jack shakes his head, scrunching his forehead. "I'm not going to hurt you," he says.

"That's right. _I'll _hurt _you_. Didn't you notice my self defense when we were on the streets?" I challenge.

"Of course I did. I figured it was more out of fear than anything else." Jack tells me.

I scoff at him. "You think I'm weak, don't you?"

"What? No!" Jack quickly states. His voice is higher than usual, quaking in alarm.

"Mmhmm. I see. I figured by now you'd know I was strong. All those people I've killed, all the grown men I've made run away. Perhaps even when we…well, you get the picture." I say, crossing my arms. "I wasn't exactly the helpless girl that let the guy take the lead her first time, was I?"

Jack grins at me. "No, you weren't. But that proves nothing. Just that you're flexible and can take charge. No real use of defense or attacking."

"I can attack, alright. You'll just be the next to bite the dust. Metaphorically speaking, of course. I wouldn't kill you, Jack. Possibly maim, but never kill. I like you too much. I'll keep you around." I say, winking. Slapping him of the arm, I force him out of my room.

As I walk back into the house, I immediately throw all my bags on the floor and collapse somewhere in the mess of them and their spilled objects. Annabeth sighs. "I hate shopping as much as you do. But you need those for next week, Arielle!"

"I know, I know." I grumble. Picking up a dress, I stuff it back in my bag. Jack walks over, takes it out, and whistles.

"Who's wearing this?" He asks. "It's certainly provocative," he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"You're a pig. And me. I'm wearing it for some unknown event." I say. I look up at Annabeth. "Mommmmmyyyyy," I complain, just as I used to when I was a kid. I'm tired, hungry, and irked. Shopping plus a Jackson/Chase girl doesn't mix.

She rolls her eyes. "You're nineteen. Not nine. Pick your crap up and walk it up to your room, young lady."

"Fine," I snap.

As I walk up the stairs, I hear her add: "Oh, Arielle!"

I turn, the four bags growing heavy on my arms. "Yes, Annabeth?"

She smiles. "It's good to hear you call me your mother. I prefer that to Annabeth. You are my daughter, after all."

I nod. "Good to know…err…Mom." I smile. It's odd. I haven't really had a mom in over six years. It was strange to call a woman such a close name to my heart.

"What are you waiting for? Move it! Your wrestling match starts soon, does it not?" She yells up at me.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. You're watching that?" I ask her.

"Of course! Now way in Hades I'm letting my daughter lose to her boyfriend!" Annabeth says.

Percy walks in. "Oh, the match? As much as I do love Arielle, and I know I've trained her well, I totally believe Jack will kick her ass,"

"Thanks for the support, Father-dearest!" I holler as I march up the stairs.

Luke shrugs. "Arielle's pretty good, Dad. She even beats me," I hear him say.

Sally rolls her eyes, saying, "No way. Jack will totally beat her into oblivion. Athene! What do you think? You with Mom and Luke or me and Dad?"

Athene just smiles, I can tell. "I place no bets. I am the bet taker, hand in your money, folks!"

Jack follows me up into my room. "Your family bets on stuff like this?"

"All the time," I say, setting my gods-awful shopping _stuff _on my bed. "Get out of here, I'm getting ready."

"Twice in one day? Way to shoot a guy down." Jack says, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

"Shoot? No. Pin? Yes. Get out of here. I'll be down in two minutes."

"Mom! I can't find the mats!" Athene calls out. I peer over the indoor balcony, viewing the living room.

"In the closet," I shout downstairs.

"No, Luke took them out yesterday!"

"But I left them in there…" I mutter.

"Six years ago," Athene says, rolling her eyes. "I hope you still know how to wrestle, Ari."

I grin down at her, patting her head. "I know more moves now than ever."

"ALRIGHT! Let's do this thing!" Luke yells. He runs over to me, slapping a white towel across my shoulders, shoving a water bottle with a cheap bendy straw in my mouth. "You got this, Ari! Don't let this noob take you down!"

As I swat my little brother away, Percy is across the room, speaking to Jack. "Alright, Arielle has one major weak spot."

"What is that?" Jack asks, interested. I shuffle a little closer to them.

Percy looks over at me, and my eyes dart to the other side of the room just in time. "Alright," he lowers his voice, "Once Arielle has you down in a pin, you have to try to pull your foot out from under her, and place it just on her left ankle. She broke it when she was younger, and ever since then she's twitched away when someone touches it when we wrestle. Luke found that one out. Got it?"

Jack nods. "Alright. Isn't that sort of cheating? Toying with her emotions?"

Percy roughly smacks Jack on the back, and it's clear he meant to do just that. "Nothing you rotten boys haven't done before. Now go out there and DESTROY MY DAUGHTER! It's about time she learned this world is male-dominant."

Annabeth, from my left side, folds her arms across her chest. "Excuse me? Who's the one that actually trains Luke? Me! Who's the one who took a knife in the shoulder for you and didn't complain! Me, Annabeth! And what am I? A female!"

Percy shrugs, not impressed. "Sorry, babe. Gotta do better than that."

"Women suffer through hours of labor, hours of cleaning your smelly, disgusting socks, years of teenage girls constantly fighting with them, walking in heels and even—"

"LALALALA! DON'T SAY THE "P" WORD!"

_"Periods." _Annabeth sneers.

"GAH! EW!" Both Luke and Percy scrunch their noses.

"Oh. My. Zeus. Annabeth! I hate that word!" Percy whines.

"You still act like you're fourteen. Maybe I should start calling you Seaweed Brain again, huh?" Annabeth asks, rather proud of herself.

"Fine. Wise Girl." Percy grumbles. "But gross bloody stuff doesn't prove that women are tougher than men."

Annabeth sighs, gripping the bridge of her nose. "Did you ever once pay attention in the Battle?"

Percy shakes his head. "Not as much as I should've."

"I totally creamed those guys!"

Annoyed, I walk between my bickering adoptive parents, place one hand on both of their chests, and push them away from each other. "I'm kind of in the middle of my own argument, here. You watching or going back to Athena-Poseidon bicker mode?"

_You…just insulted yourself. _A voice says. It's not mine, but nobody else heard it, as they're all bickering.

_Myself? What?_

_Of course, silly! You ARE Athena. Your visions are true._

…_why am I talking to myself in a high, girlish voice?_

_You're not! _There it is…

_Who are you, then? _I ask myself. Or another person. What the Hades?

_Aphrodite, of course! Old Hera's a lot dumber than she looks. She put me and Hecate together in an old, dirty cell. But whatever! Finally, after twenty-two years…HI! OH MY GODS, GIRL! You look awesome!_

_Aphrodite, you say? _I ask.

_Yeah…and Hecate! She made this nifty spell! Ugh…I just said 'nifty'. Whatever! Normally, Hera would take away our abilities. Like, I mean, I totally can't walk in heels anymore! _"Aphrodite's" tears sound like a tsunami. She sniffles. _But, whatever, right? I'll learn again…Anyway, back on topic. Hera didn't even bother with the 'minor's._

I shake my head. _Get out of my mind! I'm about to go beat the crap out of my boyfriend!_

_OOOOH! Finally! You two hooked up! Alright, alright. I'll let you go, you little devil. Wear something lacy!_

I mentally scream. _Not like that! I mean actually beat him! In wrestling!_

Aphrodite sighs. _We used to just call it sex, Athena. Of course you were too bitter to speak much on the topic but, hey, whatever floats your boat. HEY! Poseidon…sea…boat…ha! I'm hilarious. Well, hopefully that boat gets rocked hard, right?_

_I'm turning this channel off. _I'm getting a headache.

_Fine, fine. I'll be watching! Just remember that…oooh! I can't wait! Have lots of fun, and don't forget to do that one thing I told you about back when we were in high school and—_

_Bye!_

_Oh, bye!_

That was simple.

…

…

And now, she's gone. Thank the heavens.

"You alright, there, Ari?" Luke asks, shaking me.

I blink. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I just remembered an old technique, really useful…"

Athene stands on the couch. "We've got the mats!" She announces, throwing them onto the wooden living room floor. "In this corner, Arielle Jackson! Last time she did this, Percy said she was 110 pounds! And in the other corner, we he Jack whatever-his-last-name-is! The 'newbie' in the family, the big, the very attractive!"

I smirk at her. "Sorry, he's taken."

"SHHHHH! Just start the match!" Percy yells.

DING!

A/N: Haha, that was fun:D

No, I don't know a lot about wrestling. My cousin's a wrestler, and so was my dad, so I know basics. And basic self defense. But not much else.

Anyway, I wanted to write one last fluffy, fun chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

When I wrote that 'bite the dust' thing…I started singing _Hollaback Girl _by Gwen Stefani. Anyone else remember that song? Or think of it when I said that?

B-A-N-A-N-A-S!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Heya! Like I said, QUICK UPDATE!

Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Remember—"T"

_Chapter Four:_

I wake up suddenly, banging my head on my ceiling. "Ouch! Again!" I whisper, clutching my head.

_Good. You're up. I'm disappointed in you._

_Aphrodite! Get out of my head!_

_Young lady! That is no way to talk to a goddess. Especially now that you're…mortal. AND THAT YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY!_

_Aphrodite, stop shouting! I'm getting a headache inside of a headache._

I can hear her gruffly sigh. _Arielle! WHAT was THAT? I thought you were gonna have a go at him! Not pound him at wrestling!_

I shake my head. _Get out of here. Now. I'm going back to sleep._

_Fine. I thought you were my BGFFOIL. Guess not._

_BG—what?_

She screams. _AHHHHHH! YOU DON'T RE—you don't remember! Oh, yeah. Mortal. Heh. BGFFOIL—Best Goddess Friend For Our Immortal Lives. Duh._

_Yes, yes. Now leave._

_Alright…fine. I thought you were starting to get cool. _She sniffles dramatically. _Alright, I'll go…_

_Thanks. Night, Aphrodite._

_Whatever, you little brat._

_Hey! _

I can hear her 'pffft' her tongue at me. I roll my eyes, shut them, and fall back onto my pillow.

I turn my head to my alarm clock. It's four o'clock. I think I'll get some more sleep…

After a pretty anti-climatic day of lounging on the couch and reading, I am pulled away by Annabeth and Athene. For the next few hours, they do my hair, they do my makeup, and they put me in a very—as Jack said—provocative dress. It's completely see-through. The only thing hiding my breasts, behind, and the bottom of the front of the incredibly short dress is tiny black beads clumped together. All across the dress is splashed with tiny beads, but I can still see all the skin where beads aren't clumped.

The shoes Annabeth hands me are sharper than her dagger. It is _scary_.

Annabeth smiles. "We're finally done. And you're finally ready to go!"

"Where exactly am I going?" I ask her. "What am I doing?"

Annabeth smiles. "Athene, I need you to leave, now, sweetie." She says. "Top secret stuff."

"No fair," Athene mumbles. "After I slave on her hair, putting the extensions in and dying it back to black, you make me leave. Thanks, Mom."

"You'll get to do this someday, too! You're just too young right now." Annabeth explains. "Now, leave,"

Once Athene is gone, Annabeth starts explaining everything to me. There's an agent who used to work in the CIAC, now working for an organization called the "Overthrowers"—they plan to assassinate the president and take over the government. The double agent's name is Karol Winchester. She's twenty-three years old, and has been working for the CIAC since she was 19, my age. And they found that she's joined them. Annabeth says they're lucky that they still have rights to track her. Without the right of tracking an agent (or even an ex-agent, as they're allowed and are doing with Karol), they wouldn't have known this plan. Now, I have to become a double agent. Working for them, bringing all the information to the CIAC. "Great," I say.

"This is really dangerous business, Arielle. I'm sorry this is what they want you to do…it's just, Karol was our best agent. She's planning to be the one to assassinate the president. And they want her to. You have to gather information from her about the group, their plans, when they want to attack. Then, you go in on that day and take her. If she doesn't surrender…you'll have to kill her. She poses too big a threat to put in jail. She'll know how to escape. They teach that in this course, in case of emergencies where we are mistaken as the bad guys. After all, we're undercover the whole time." Annabeth says.

I shake my head. "It's no problem, Anna—Mom. Really. I have to do this."

She smiles at me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Tonight, you're going to a cocktail party. It's all of the agents in the Overthrowers. Percy and I disguised ourselves and spoke to Karol. She expects you to be there tonight. You're officially an Overthrower. Tonight is a fun party, unsuspected by everyone. They appear to be normal young adults, and they'll stay that way. No planning tonight. Or tomorrow, when they go to the theatre. Or the next day, when they throw a ball for all of Manhattan, claiming that they are an elite force that will build up soon and fight for good. And finally, what will seem to be a wedding reception will actually be where they force people to join their group. They'll torture them if they won't. We gathered that much. The rest is up to you, Arielle."

"You sure do talk a lot," I say, breathless. "I'm a criminal again. Great."

"That's just what they want. Experienced criminals." Annabeth nods her head.

I ask, "Is Jack coming with me?"

Annabeth grins. "Yes, Arielle. Jack was part of your little duo. He'll be going, too."

I exhale, feeling much better. "Good, I have moral support. If this is a cocktail party, don't I need to be 21, really?"

Annabeth shakes her head. "No! You're a criminal. Drinking underage will be a huge thing there. Arielle," she laughs. "No, you don't need even a fake ID. You're covered."

"Is this like…a bar cocktail party? Or a fancy one?" I ask Annabeth.

She doesn't know. "It's most likely like a night club."

"Great. The stripper kind?"

She laughs again. "How else will they keep the men occupied?" She stops laughing, but keeps smiling. "Alright. You have on your little black dress, got your hair back to the way it was when you were out killing, all curled and nice, makeup, shoes…thank Zeus Aphrodite isn't here. He knows what else she would've done. I have to say, I hated every minute of it. But go out there and go have fun. Or, at least, try. You know, with drinking and strippers and handsome criminals. Just…try to have fun."

"Annabeth, you know I will," I say. "I put on a good show."

"Don't put on too good of a show, girl. Or you'll be grounded even longer!"

"Yeah, that grounding isn't going so well, is it? I mean, I'm supposed to be grounded for a month, yet here I am, out shopping and going to parties." I joke.

"Stop talking," Annabeth says.

"Yes, ma'am. Off to party!" I say, faking enthusiasm.

As I walk out of her room, Jack in sitting at the table talking with Percy. He's wearing a white dress shirt with black pants and shoes. Nothing fancy. It makes me feel overdressed.

"Hey, Arielle—NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT THERE IN THAT!" Percy shouts.

I pull Jack out of the chair and grab Annabeth's arm. "You're driving us. Not psychopath overprotective father here."

"You need to drive yourselves! Oh, wait…you've never driven a car. Right. I'll take you."

Annabeth drops us off a street away from the club, so it looks like we came ourselves. The cold November air bites at my skin through the thin material. Why did I bring no coat when it's winter in New York? Jack sees this, though, and takes off his jacket and puts it around me.

"That is dumb and cliché and you will catch a cold…but this is warm, so I'll keep it. This time." I tell him. He chuckles and shakes his head.

When we arrive at the club, I see that, in fact, I am certainly _not _overdressed—at least in the way I thought. All the girls and women are wearing fashionable, expensive dresses. They're much more extravagant than mine, but much more revealing, also. They're mostly strapless, backless, or very, very short. A few are dressed like me, with sleeves, but still short dress and see-through in most areas.

A woman walks up to Jack and I as I hand Jack his jacket back. "Arielle Jackson? Is that you? And you, Jack. You're looking fine."

I nod, smiling. "Yes, that's us. You are?"

"Karol Winchester," she holds out her hand to both of us. We shake it, and she tells us she's glad we could make it. "Oh, Arielle, I think that area may just be your cup of tea. You have an amazing body, how about you go and show it off?" She points to the one area that I plan to avoid all night.

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm rather content with drinking all night." I say.

Jack laughs and adds, "If she does, I'm going to have to pull her off of that stage."

Karol raises an eyebrow. "Maybe you should just go up there with her and let her work her magic, no? Like that couple over there,"

Jack and I look at each other, shaking our heads. "No, we're good."

Karol grins. "We'll see. Arielle, you are officially my best friend of the night. How's about I get you a tequila cocktail? Sound good?"

I look at Jack. "What do you think?" I ask him.

He bends his head down to reach my gaze. "Sure, Elle. Just don't have too much."

"Great, you two follow me!" Karol grabs my wrist and pulls me away sooner than Jack can notice we're gone.

Seven tequilas, twenty shots, two performances, and one hangover later, I find myself, Jack, and Karol on the front page of a newspaper.

I grasp my head. Annabeth rolls her eyes at me, saying how disappointed she is that I drank that much, especially when Jack was with me, trying to stop me the whole time. Percy, on the other hand, is screaming at me, outraged that I did a "dance" for everyone to see.

Finally, I yell back at him. "Shut up, will you? I was horribly drunk and now I'm suffering because of it! Happy?"

Percy's face is red with anger. "No! How could you just get that drunk and perform for everyone! And the worst part is, the press was there! They heard about a big bash and thought celebrities would be there! And guess what! They mistook you for one! So now you, Karol, and Jack are all over America as those people from the show _Keeping Up with the Kelly's_! Isn't that just great!"

"SHUT UP, PERCY!" I scream. Athene and Luke slump farther into the couch. Sally, luckily, was at a friend's house, so we wouldn't have to explain what all of this was to her. Jack is hiding somewhere, which is probably the best thing for him to do right now as Percy keeps on yelling.

"Oh, can it." Annabeth says. "She was playing her part I told her to, Percy."

He turns away from me to face his wife. Lifting a finger, he gets ready to yell, but walks away, aggravated. "Women." He mutters. He slams his bedroom door loudly, shocking Athene and Luke.

I sit back down on the loveseat. "How much do I owe you for that?" I ask Annabeth.

"What? Lying to Percy? Oh, nothing. What you're doing is fine enough. Get some sleep, Arielle. You have a ballet to go to tonight."

"A ballet? What will this woman do at a ballet?"

"That is precisely what you need to find out," Annabeth tells me.

A/N: Oh, the clichés. In all those super secret spy/agent movies, there's a party, or a theatre, or a ball, or a wedding. I will have all four. Hehe.

Four reviews. Four _lovely _reviews. However, I did get lots of subscriptions and favorite author/story. That's AMAZING and I love, love, LOVE you for it. But I need to know how I'm doing…and reviews help. I hope I don't sound like a review whore. Because, honestly, I came here to write stories. Not to have a popularity contest on who's stories are the best. But feedback would be nice!

And feedback is what I love! I love it almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie

P.S. Thanks for reading all my stories. I looked today at how far I've gotten…you guys are incredible. I love you.

Not saying that just to say it. Seriously, you guys rock. You've given me tons of confidence in my writng!


	6. Chapter Five

Alright, guys. My writing has been in a rut for a while. So enjoy. And there's flashbacks.

I own nothing.

_Chapter Five_

_The Theatre_

As I walk up the large stairs, two men in tuxedos open up a double door entrance. "You must be with the Winchester party, yes?" One asks.

Jack answers. "Yes, we are."

The other man asks, "Names, please," as he pulls out a clipboard.

This time, I speak. "Arielle Jackson and Jack Nakama," I tell him.

He smiles. "May I escort you in, Arielle? You and Jack are the guests of honor tonight."

I look at Jack. "We are?" I ask.

"Yes, mademoiselle. Karol has insisted on it." He holds his arm out to me. Unwillingly slipping my arm from Jack's, I place it in the young man's instead. Jack obviously doesn't like this by the look on his face. Jealousy is what I see, as the handsome twenty-something French boy leads me up more stairs on the inside. We reach a small balcony overlooking the direct center of the stage. "Miss Karol will be here in just a moment. Enjoy the performance," he says, walking away.

Jack gruffly sits down, slouching and crossing his arms. "I was obviously directing you where to go. He didn't need to step in."

I laugh quietly to myself as I sit beside Jack. Taking his hand in mine, I look at him and say, "I never pegged you to be the jealous type,"

"Really? After all those guys?" Jack asks me.

"What guys?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "Zeus, Arielle. Don't you ever pay attention? Boys were throwing themselves at you when we were on the run. Other criminals, that is. Don't you remember Alexander?"

_Four years ago_

_"Arielle Jackson. Is that really you?" A voice called._

_I turned my head. "Who might you be?" I asked him._

_"My name is Alexander Wickham. Might it be too much to ask that you be my Lydia?" the boy asked me, strolling over towards Jack and I._

_I blinked. "Excuse me? Are you presuming that I run away with you?" I scoffed._

_"Well, only if you want. I was just trying to be romantic." Alexander said, sitting next to me._

_"If you'll excuse me, I have other places to be." I told him, standing up._

_"Arielle, are you ready to—who's that?" Jack asked, walking outside of our small motel room._

_"I don't know and I really don't care." I said, picking up my bag. "And yes, Jack, I'm ready."_

_"Ahh, so this much be the boyfriend." Alexander has said._

_"Uh, what?" Jack dumbly asked._

_"Your precious Arielle was denying a date with me. I know she may not want to, but I know all about you, Arielle. I know what you've done. And I know where you come from. Your full name is Arielle Marie Jackson. You were born in the month of June. Your adoptive parents are Annabeth Jackson, nee Chase, and Percy Jackson. You have three adoptive siblings, Athene Grace, Lukas Nicholas, and Sally Penelope Jackson. Athene was named after the goddess Athena and a close family friend's last name, right? And Luke after poor mommy-dearest's first boyfriend and Percy's friend. And Sally, wasn't she names after your grandmother? And Penelope after the mother of Pan, yes?"_

_"Are you a stalker?" I asked._

_"No. I just know my fellow criminals. You probably have heard of me, yes?"_

_Jack and I both shook our heads and said, "No."_

_"Ouch. Way to be rude," Alexander told us._

_"Hopefully we're just deflating a bit of your ego," I had retaliated. _

_"Oh, please. What ego?"_

_I looked at Jack, and then back at Alexander. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh, by the way. Your parents are demigods. You're quarter bloods." Alexander added._

_I paled. "How—what—"_

_"Relax, babe. I'm a son of Hermes. Some call him Mercury. God of thieves and travel. And quite a few other things." Alexander told us, explaining how he, too, went to Camp. Even though I wasn't a demigod, I'd still been there from request of Percy and Annabeth, alongside Athene. Luke and Sally were too young._

_"Alright. Good to know." Jack hissed. "But we have to go."_

_"Not before I take that lovely creature on a date." Alexander said, grasping my forearm._

_"Beat it, creep." I yelled. "Jack, let's leave."_

_"I'll be back, darling. And I will get you all to myself."_

_End_

I begin laughing. "Oh, him? Please. That was just a random stalker." I say.

Jack shrugs. "He was still hitting on you. Majorly," he laughs.

"We were…what? Fifteen? Gods, we're old." I mutter, sighing. "I wish I was still fifteen."

Jack nods. "Yes, but without the crime, right?" He asks me.

I nod, mimicking him. "Yes. But I would've never met you if I hadn't run away." I say.

"If this is meant to be," Jack says, "Aphrodite would find a way. You can trust that."

I smile. "'Love will always find a way,' probably one of the things she says the most, right? Or do I imagine that?"

"I don't know if she's ever said it to a demigod, but I do vaguely remember her ranting about it. But we've never met her, have we?"

I bite my lip. No use keeping it from him. "Actually, Jack…Poseidon." I sigh. "We are _gods. _I keep trying to tell you! And now I know it's true!" Lowering my voice, I scoot closer to Jack, whispering in his ear, "She talks to me."

This causes Jack to burst out laughing. I have to slap a hand over his mouth to quiet him. The ballet will begin soon. "Shhh," I hush.

"You certainly are a comedian, Arielle." Jack says after he moves my hand.

"I'm not joking! This is serious! We're _Olympians_! You're—"

"You have a very fun imagination, Arielle. I don't doubt that Hera comes into your mind. After all, your little fits aren't just a joke. I know they're real. Athena's sort of your grandmother. You have a strong demigod scent. It's possible she may be your mother, Arielle, your real mother. That's why Hera's taunting you with all those images. But, please," Jack says. "Athena and Poseidon hate each other. They would never have sex,"

I roll my eyes. "Not her, you nimrod! Aphrodite! She's always in my head! Sometimes louder than others. But she's always. there. In one way or another," I tell him.

"What's she saying now, then?" Jack asks, chuckling.

I pause. _Blah, blah, blah…_the talking gets louder. Yes, I've learned to drown her out and tune her in. It's very fun. …_And then we found out you were pregnant and Poseidon was the father—oh, great! You've tuned me back in! Ooooh, that theatre looks pretty! _"Well, it seems that Hecate's now got a potion that can let her see what I see. She says the theatre's pretty." _It is! Oh, turn to Poseidon! I wanna see him! _Sighing, I turn my head to my right. _Oh, Zeus! He's a lot hunkier than I remember. I'd do __**that **__any day, _"Oh, hush!" I say.

Jack looks questioningly at me. "I didn't say anything,"

"Not you, Aphrodite!" I say.

Jack looks the other way, mumbling, "My girlfriend has officially lost her mind."

I mumble too, saying, "Not really. It's only been taken over by the love doctor."

_Oooooh! The LOVE DOCTOR! I like that! _

_Oh, shut up. I'm annoyed with you right now. First you barge in on my thoughts and now you see what I see?_

_And hear what you hear! _She adds.

_Goodbye, Aphrodite._

_Oh, bye bye!_

"Oh, there you two are! Glad you could make it!" A high-pitched voice calls.

"Karol? You look amazing!" I say. "Where are the rest of your guests?" I hate acting like I give a damn about her.

"Oh, thanks! And they're all in the commoners area. We're in the exquisite, VIP area! My sister is in the ballet," Karol says, setting her bag down. Sitting next to me, she turns to face me. "I just can't wait to see my darling Erin!"

"Oh, how old is she?" I ask.

"Seventeen," says Karol.

"Oh, she's still in school?"

"She skipped a few grades and got early acceptance into Julliard. She signed off with this production, and now, she's the lead role!" Karol brags.

Again, I. Don't. Give. A. Damn. I fake a smile and gush. "Oh gosh, she's so accomplished!"

"Thanks, it runs in the family." Karol states. I have to hold back many different profanities. I hate braggers.

And then, the show begins.

After the performance, Karol keeps us up in the small balcony. "Don't move, I have to tell you about the Overthrowers. Everyone's gone, now. So shut up, stay seated, and if you ever tell a_nyone _about this, I will know. And I will end you. Got it?"

I nod, saying, "Don't worry. We're very good at keeping secrets."

_And lying. We're very good at that, too,_ I think.

A/N:Hope you enjoyed!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

Uneventful chap, I know. Anyone catch the _Pride & Prejudice _thing?

I'll try to update soon!

What do you think will happen next?

Oh, and according to Google translate, Nakama means "sidekick". I thought it fit Jack…

~Suzie


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: HOLA! I'm so lonely. Ella and Jaz have gone off to some smart people camp that FOR THE **SECOND YEAR** I WASN'T INVITED TO, WHILE I'VE MAINTAINED ABOUT A 97% AVERAGE IN EVERY FRICKING SUBJECT AND GOTTEN ALL A'S! But, actually, I would've denied it, anyway. I hate camps. So, I guess it doesn't matter…but it's a pride thing…

Anyway. I don't own PJO.

_Chapter Six:_

Karol explains everything. "Alright. I'm the leader of the whole thing. I used to work for that old dumb man, Percy Jackson. The legendary half-blood. Yes, I'm a demigod, and I know you two are, as well. I'm a daughter of Nemesis, actually. As I was saying, I'm the leader. That means it's my job to make sure the President of the United States of America, Mr. Winchester, my father, is executed."

Jack and I look at her, horrified. "Why would you murder your father?"

Karol laughs bitterly. "He was never there for me! He cared only about himself and his childish ways. He was a cruel father, never treating me right. I ran away to Camp Half Blood. Actually, I just ran. It found me. I was eight years old. There I met you, Arielle, years later. You were top of the class, beautiful, and not to mention, you had boys swarming you wherever you went. Yet, sadly, you were never claimed, were you? And years after you left, less and less people were claimed, to the point where nobody was anymore. Finally, when I was nineteen, I began to seek revenge. I joined that old adoptive father of yours group, just to pass information along to the Overthrowers. They loved me. I was the honorable one who did all the work. So, they let me decide to do anything I wanted. And they would assist me. We both had the same plans. Originally, their task was to overthrow the president and begin a society all their own. I hated my father, anyway. So, I told them I wanted to be in charge, and I would still carry out their master plan. Now, you've sworn yourselves in. I'm going to bug both of you. I will track where you go, what you do, and who you talk with. Got it?"

I sigh. "Karol, we know our ways around. We would never, ever tell anyone anything! Besides, I have a little secret for you."

She squints. She's trying to determine what I'm about to say. "Yes?"

"We're living with Percy right now. Pretending to be good. He's keeping us away from police officers. We're acting innocent. But once we help you destroy our government, we'll get rid of his whole family. That way, I'll be the only famous Jackson. I hate them all, just as you hate your father. I know the feeling. They hated me, just pretended to love me. They always wanted me gone. That's why I ran away." Lie, lie, lie! I'm good at lying, aren't I?

Karol considers this. She grins. "Good. I'll expect that I get to help in the ridding of those nuisances. Even poor little Sally will go."

I nod. "I'll give you the pleasure of her."

Karol chuckles. "I'd be honored. Go on, then. I believe you. For, if you're lying, the punishment will be…severe."

I nod once again, the façade of pretending like I'm intimidated. "Come on, then, Jack. We have to go." I say, grabbing his hand.

"Right, Arielle." He says, standing. He gently pulls me up.

"Oh, and Arielle!" Karol says as we turn.

Jack and I both swivel around. "Yes?" We ask.

"It's only in your favor to know that in our little group, relationships mean nothing. Just watch out for Jack, alright? I've seen many women eyeing him." She glances at Jack. "Though, I may just snatch him myself."

_SHE SHALL DO NO SUCH THING!_

_Aphrodite, not the best timing!_

_IDC. IDC IDC IDC! Athena, IDC._

_What?_

_I don't care. I DON'T CARE! SHE SHAN'T TAKE HIM!_

_Shush. I'll handle this._

I fake a laugh. "Oh, you don't want to do that. Trust me," I say, "he has a way with moving you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asks.

Karol raises an eyebrow, grinning. "Oh my gods. You mean he's _nasty_. Oh, Arielle, impeccable taste, I have to say. I never knew you liked the dirty men."

Just smiling, I turn around and pull Jack out of the theatre with me.

Jack is confused. "What, what, and _what_?"

"Hmm?" I ask, as we stand at the corner, waiting for Annabeth or Percy to pick us up.

"First, were you lying about Percy? Second, do you really want to let her kill little Sally? And third—am I really that good?" Jack gives me a seductive look, which I have to laugh at.

"Well, yes, no, and—" I pause. Grinning, I turn my head away from him, looking at the street.

"So, am I like, an eleven out of ten, then?" He asks.

I stay silent.

"Yep. Definitely at least an eleven."

I look at the road. It's dark, the roads are beginning to ice, and it's very cold outside, considering it is December in New York. There's at least a foot of snow on the grass, but the sidewalks and streets have been cleared. They're still slippery, though. I wrap my arms around myself, wishing Annabeth could've let me wear that big, fluffy coat. Instead, I'm in a spaghetti strapped dress as thin as paper. Seeing this, Jack puts an arm around my waist and pulls me towards him. However, my heel slips on the ice, bringing us both down, landing in the snowy grass.

Then, we laugh. We laugh harder than we have in a while. The coldness is gone, and even though I'm in a dress and he in a tux, we take advantage of the foot of snow and begin throwing it at each other. He eventually pulls my dress away from my chest and throws a large sum of snow in it. I'm immediately frozen to the bone. Seeking revenge, I take a handful of snow and stuff it down his back. Soon, Percy arrives. He rolls down the window. "Are you two—whoa. What happened?" Percy asks.

"We…had a snow war!" Jack says.

Percy sighs. "You're a mess. Both of you. Now get in the car before you get frostbite!"

"Where were you, Percy?" I ask, closing the passenger door. Jack shuts the backseat door, and Percy heads off.

"Well, Annabeth found out some news today. And she told me about it right away. Then I came here, but some ass decided to go ninety miles an hour with this slippery weather. He crashed. The jerk. Then I was stuck in traffic for an hour."

"What's the news?" Jack asks.

Percy stutters. I can tell it's making him uncomfortable. Just then, my stomach jumps. "Stop the car!" I scream.

Percy slams on the breaks. I launch myself out of the car, onto the side of the road. My knees skid on the pavement, tearing the dress, and my hands, which I used to stop my fall, are now scratched and bloody. My stomach decides then to dive out of my mouth.

Percy and Jack are soon at my sides, staying next to me. I'm not cold at all, in fact, I'm sweating buckets. Finally, thinking it's over, I stand, only to bend over and have it happen all over. My beautiful crème dress is now stained with black from the road and red from my hands. Did I just say crème? Aphrodite is in my head again!

_Oh, yeah! By channeling your senses, I found out something! Arielle…you're gonna have a baby! I know you and Jack only had sex a few times. But, uh, three weeks ago when you came to New York did the trick!_

I don't think my answer, I scream it. "_WHAT_?" Jack and Percy both jump back, scared.

"Arielle, what's wrong? Arielle? Elle," Jack says, walking back. "Elle, what's wrong?"

"She—she—baby!" I pant.

Percy looks at Jack. "She?"

Jack glances back down at me. "She told me today that Aphrodite's been talking to her…"

Percy immediately begins to command answers. "Aphrodite? That's not possible! The gods have been inactive for nineteen ye—wait. You're nineteen. You were born on the exact third year since Athena's death."

He stops. Jack looks at me, rubbing a hand on my back. I begin to tear up. "It's happening again. Hera's doing it to us again."

"Father?" Percy asks Jack.

"Heh…yeah…"

"A—Athena?" Percy looks at me.

I collapse on the ground. I'm exaughsted. I'm pretty sure even my vomit is coated with blood. That was some sickness. "Yes, Percy. It's me."

"Oh…my…Zeus." Percy breathes. I can see all of our breaths in the bitter cold.

"Are you feeling better?" Jack asks me.

I shake my head. "No—" and I turn around and it happens once more.

Percy kneels beside me. "Lady Athena, is Hera using her powers of motherhood to insure you and my Father have a child again?"

"Partly!" I yell, bending over again.

"Partly? What?"

"Um…we…sort of put some help into it…" Jack mutters.

"We—" pause. Relief. "Had sex!" Percy spins around, and now he throws up.

Jack sighs. "Great."

"Athena—and my dad…it's just so wrong!" He cries.

A few minutes later, Jack is, nervously, holding me in the passenger seat as Percy drives home. He's pale. "I never meant all those things I yelled at you two, Dad, and Lady Athena. I mean, I tried to be a nice Dad to you, Athena—that sounds so weird—and I never meant to hurt you, but I didn't know—"

"Shut up, Percy." I mumble.

"We forgive you," Jack laughs.

Percy nervously laughs. Eventually, we make it home. Jack ushers me inside, where I immediately fall on the couch. Even if we did play a role in the baby-creation this time, Hera sure as Hades is making it a tough beginning. Last time, I remember, I didn't experience any effects. She started me along at four months. Now, she was doubling the normal amount of pain, exhaustion, and vomiting. All within minutes of each other. When did this happen? Out of nowhere!

Annabeth quickly runs in, smiling. "I'M HAVING A BABY!" She yells, jumping up and down. "I mean, I know I'm older and forty-one but—Oh, Zeus! What happened!" She screams, seeing me covered in blood and dirt.

Athene, Luke, and Sally all run into the living room. I look up to see them running towards me. I'm limp on the couch and it hurts to move. My throat is on fire. Jack is sitting on the floor, his fingers dancing along my hair, trying to soothe me. "Ari! What's wrong?" Sally asks.

Annabeth runs over to me. "Your dress, it's ripped! And you, covered in blood! What happened? Arielle? Can you hear me?"

I nod, just barely. My voice is scratchy when I say, "Hello, daughter."

Annabeth backs up. "What?"

I smile and close my eyes. I listen as Jack explains everything to her, and the kids. Suddenly, Annabeth is on her knees beside me, much like Percy had done prior to now. "Mom—you're alive!" She begins to cry. "When Zeus sent the distress call that Hera had taken over, we'd worried so much! And then he said that she'd killed Poseidon, too, and we couldn't bear it! But you're both here, in front of me!" She grabs my hand. "Mom! You're going to be okay."

Athene, Luke, and Sally simultaneously say, "What?"

As I listen once again, Jack goes back to when Percy, Annabeth, and we gods were in high school, we gods because of punishment for fighting like mortal children. And then he explains how he began to fall in love with me, so Zeus made us gods again, only to send us out as full-blown mortals to teach a class of seniors in college. He tells the tale of Hera impregnating me, and even says how 'wrong' that sounds. He speaks of Aleeka, how she was a beautiful baby, but Hera killed her. Eventually, when I stood up to her, she killed me. And years after, killed Jack.

I'm glad he finally remembers. For the longest time, only I did. Only I told him a few things from my horrific flashes of the past, brought on by Hera.

_No, Athena. _Aphrodite says.

_What? _I ask her.

_He only remembers some. I'm with him, now, too; I told him what to say. I'll guide the two of you in all your ways._

_And so will I_, a second voice says.

_Artemis? Sister? _I ask.

_Yes, Athena. Demeter is here, too. As is Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, all the Olympians._

"Do you hear them, Jack?" I ask.

He nods. "I do."

_I'm happy to see you two so…in love._

_Father? _I think.

_Yes, Athena. It is I, Zeus. Please, finish your task for the mortals. Exterminate that wretched girl. Then save us. We Olympians are drained of power. Hera has taken it and kept it to herself. Only you and Poseidon can save us now._

_Would…Percy be of any assistance? _

Zeus is quiet. _Yes. Do not bring Annabeth, my granddaughter, into this. She is, too, with child. I cannot take that away from her. Just in case Hera were to come after her…Hera does not like Annabeth, your daughter, at all, Athena._

Suddenly, I can hear Jack, too. _Do you need Athene? And Luke? And Sally, too? We can't risk them._

_Athene and Luke are old enough. They are brave quarter bloods. I will grant them with strength and skill of a child of the big three when this is over._

I quickly add, _Please, father. Don't make Sally fight. She is not yet ready._

_I shan't make her fight. I will have her be the guardian of Annabeth and their unborn son._

I look at Annabeth. "You and Sally are to stay here." I say. "A war is coming on Olympus. Zeus requires all of our help. Even Athene and Luke."

Sally runs over to me. "I wanna help, Lady Athena! I can show my great granddaddy I'm brave!"

I smile at her. I put a hand on her shoulder and say, "I know you are brave. That's why I need you to protect your mother and unborn sibling. Nobody else is brave enough to do that," I tell her.

She smiles. "Alright! When do I start my job?"

Jack speaks. "In a few days. We have a mortal mission to carry out. And then, once the mortal enemy is defeated, we will begin the infiltration on Olympus. Percy, you'll help? You are, after all, the savior of Olympus."

He smiles and nods. "It's just my duty, no big deal." He shrugs.

"Good. Now, Annabeth?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"It appears that you and I will be having children around the same time."

Sally and Athene drop their jaws. Luke giggles. "You had sex…"

Annabeth and I both roll our eyes.

"Great." Percy says. "I've got a pregnant wife and pregnant goddess on my hands. Not to mention, the goddess is once again having the baby with my father! And now I have to go save the Olympians again. And put my children in harm's way." He sighs. "Life is just dandy, isn't it?

A/N: OOOOOH! Lots of drama. I know the Athena/Arielle pregnancy is out of the blue. But hey, it's just beginning to show. And Aphrodite tacked into her senses and found a little baby growing!

I said shan't a lot. And sex. Sorry about that, young readers! I told you to be mature. Not like Luke, up there. And I know you're thinking, "why is Annabeth pregnant? We've known nothing about sickness, or cravings, or mood swings!" Well, sometimes, you don't get that a lot. Sometimes, it's minor. We'll just say it was a maternal instinct that she was pregnant again.

Big chapter. I know. Lotta info that's VITAL!

Anyway, review! I love to hear what you think!

~Suzie


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Quick update! I know! I realize I've been updating at, like, 2 AM…heh. Now, PEOPLES CAN READS IT! Yes, that was horrendous grammar.

I do not own PJO. I don't own an iPhone. I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Nor do I own Harry Potter. I don't own Sailor Moon, The Legend of Korra, Teen Titans, Disney World, Mickey and Minney—I OWN NOTHING WORTH LIVING FOR! I don't even own a chocolate bar right now. Le sigh…

But I DO own a nice strawberry banana smoothie I made!

Now that my pity party on several things I don't own is over, read on!

_Chapter Seven_

Of course, Annabeth and Percy sent word to Camp that they'd found Athena and Poseidon. After Jack's—Poseidon's?—and my mission, we'd head straight over there and recruit older campers to help infiltrate Olympus. Or, at least, that's what Percy wants. I have no idea why we made _him _leader.

Stepping into my gown, I sigh. My head hurts, as does the rest of my body. But I have to go to the ball tonight. Isn't that just great? I'd rather stay home and do nothing all day.

I sit on the bed, letting Athene do my hair however she likes. She's babbling on about how awesome it is to have a goddess sister of sorts, and how she'd like to brag to the other campers when we get there. "Lady Athena?" She asks.

"Are you…in love with Poseidon?" She's just curious, I can tell, but it gives me an uneasy feeling.

I hesitate. "No, Athene. I'm not."

"But you love Jack?" She questions.

"Yes. No. Well, it's complicated, Athene." I say.

"Why don't you love him?" She asks. "After all you've been through."

"Athene, for the longest time, I was putting the puzzle together that we were gods and Olympus was calling us in distress. I did fall in love with Jack." I stop.

Athene starts braiding my hair. "Okay?" She begs me to continue.

"Any girl would've. Even a virgin goddess," I tell her. "He was sweet. Nothing like Poseidon was to me. And for a while there, I didn't even know he was a god. I thoroughly believed we were demigods with an unusually strong scent. But when I could put it together…when it all hit me last night…I remembered why I didn't love Poseidon. He was annoying, rude, and disrespectful to me. You've heard the myth of him in my temple, yes? It happened, truly, it did. And the battle for Athens. He gave me the cold shoulder for weeks. After, when he'd finally let it go, or so he said, I could tell he was still mad at me. Though, I won fairly."

Athene laughs. "That's no reason to hate each other." She says. "I mean, sure, he was annoying and loud. I'm sure he was disrespectful and mean to you. But you have to look at the good in people sometimes. That's what Percy and Annabeth did to each other. If you think they have a perfect marriage, you're wrong, Athena. Oops, Lady Athena."

I smile. "Just call me Athena if you want."

"Alright, Athena. Anyway, my dad tends to act like a kid a lot. And he can be quite obnoxious. But Mom sees that he's funny, he can be smart if he wants, and that he's a hero. She gets irked by him a lot, but she never fails to see the good in him. And same goes for Percy. My mom has a habit of thinking she knows best for everything and everyone. She thinks she's the one who's right all the time."

I cut in. "Hubris," I say.

"Yes, exactly. It's her fatal flaw. And sometimes, she can get really angry at us. She gets peeved a lot. And it's not different when she's not pregnant, she rarely has mood swings. Or so I remember. But she gets irritated at the smallest things sometimes. But Dad doesn't care. He's the only one who can cool her down. And he sees that she's very wise. And smart. She's pretty, too. I can see how you two are related."

She's finished the down-the-back braid and is now twisting it. Wrapped in a nice bun, she has me turn around. I smile at her, then. "Just so you know, sucking up to gods gets you nowhere, unless it's Apollo or Aphrodite. If you do suck up to them when you meet them, they'll love you and shower you with gifts. However, if you do that to Artemis, she'll assume you want to join the hunt."

Athene shrugs. "I don't know. It may be fun helping her set up the huntresses again. Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico could help! Well, maybe not Nico. She doesn't like Uncle Nico, he's the reason her lieutenant dropped out. Hey, stand up now. I don't want your pretty gown to get ruined."

I do as she says. I walk over to the mirror. It's very pretty indeed. My hair looks nice, much nicer than I thought it would. I like how she kept my side bangs out. It doesn't look fancy at all.

"I do hope you like your hair. I know you didn't like big up do's, so I just did it how Mom does my hair." She shrugs.

"I like it," I say. "It doesn't fit with the dress at all, but I don't care. It looks lovely."

She smiles and nods. "It does!" I glance at her stomach. "How's it going?"

"Hmm?" I hum. "Oh, the child. I believe fine. I feel slightly better. My head still aches, though."

"No alcohol tonight," She warns, putting a hand on my stomach.

Creasing my eyebrows, I smile at her and say, "Who made you the mother here?"

"I'm just concerned for my new auntie. Or uncle. Whoa, you're my grandma!" She says.

I slap a hand on her mouth. "Don't make me sound old. I may be eons old, but now I'm only nineteen. Hush."

_Oh, the cliché night.  
Dancing and laughing and more.  
They are at a ball!_

_Apollo! Cut that out!_

_Aphrodite, don't be so rude, Apollo's just trying to help calm Athena._

_Will you three shut up? I'm already nauseous waltzing around the dance floor! I don't need a bigger migraine!_

_Athy, darling, your hair's fallen out!_

_Well, great._

I take my left hand off of Jack's shoulder and my right hand out of his. Nodding my head, I walk off of the dance floor, signaling for him to follow. I sit at a small table nearby. My fingers dance through my braid, pulling it out and leaving me with long, back-length wavy locks. Jack takes a seat next to me. "So…Arielle."

I grin. "You're uncomfortable calling me that, aren't you?"

He nods. "A bit, since I've figured out who we really are."

I turn towards him, away from the crowd of teenagers and adults dancing and drinking. "Listen, I know that Athena and Poseidon aren't meant to get along. It's in their nature. But it's in our nature that we do. You're the only one I've ever fully trusted, Jack. I'm going to keep it that way. But when we return to Olympus, you know Zeus is going to disapprove. It's best we just stay acquaintances."

He takes my hand. "But what about the ba—Karol! Hello!"

Karol raises an eyebrow. She swings a chair around, plopping next to me. "So, what are you two talking about? Not keeping secrets from me, are you?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, really. Just discussing."

"Mm-hmm. So, what were you about to say, Jack? What about the…ba…bay? Bathroom? Basketball game? Baseball game? Baby? Balloon—oh my God. Baby. Baby, baby, baby!"

"Shhh!" Both Jack and I hushed her.

She put both of her hands over her mouth. "You're _pregnant_?" She whispered.

I nod quickly. "You can't tell anyone. Alright?"

Karol nods back. "Just…be careful. If that baby gets hurt, you will too. And I can't have a downtrodden agent on my hands."

She quickly walks away.

Jack scoffs. "How like her. Bitches like that only care about themselves and their plans."

I shrug, agreeing. Suddenly, the waltz stops, as does the music. Karol is up on stage, microphone in her hand. "If you'll all take a quick break from the wonderful ball, we have some great news! I would like to invite my guest of honor, Arielle Jackson, up!"

I glance at Jack. "She's going to tell everybody." I mutter. "Ass."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Arielle! Come up, darling!"

I muster the strength from my aching body to stand once more.

_Don't do it, Athy!_

_Athena! You can seriously damage your position in this! You have to consider the outcomes! Tell her it's a secret!_

Whatever. I'll be murdering her tomorrow night, anyway. No big deal then if the world knows a criminal is pregnant.

No big deal.

A/N: Short, I know. I hope you enjoyed!

~Suzie


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: HAPPY BELATED SUMMER SOLSTICE, EVERYONE! :D

I don't own PJO. I do, however, own an AWESOME bulletin board filled with Sailor Moon, Avatar, Legend of Korra, and Teen Titans stuff. Heck yeah!

_Chapter Eight_

Suddenly, as I walk, I hear someone shout, "Hands up! Karol Winchester, you're under arrest!"

Many gasps are heard throughout the guests. I turn my head sideways. A—Apollo? And Artemis? Karol snaps her head at me. "What did you say? Did you and your boyfriend squeal on me?" Her hands are around my neck, and suddenly I'm being flipped onto the ground. I see Apollo and Artemis rush to my side. I punch Karol in the face, flipping her over.

Pinning her to the ground, I whisper in her ear, "You should _never _mess with the goddess of battle strategy." She looks up in horror.

"You're Athena? I should've known." She says. I pull her off of the ground and slam her into Artemis' hands.

"Take care of the brat, will you? It seems I have a system to shut down earlier than planned." I say to Artemis. She nods, and with the help of her brother, drags a screaming Karol out of the room. "Alright, listen up, everyone!" I shout. All eyes are now locked on me, rather than the annoying girl being carried out. "I know what you're planning. Don't doubt for one second that I won't put a stop to it. Do you really want me to call eight other cops I know, personally?" Gods. I'm talking about the Olympians! They're imprisoned. They can't get out! But then…how did Apollo and Artemis? "I'd recommend resigning now. Because, don't you worry, if you don't, I'll personally see that you're either executed or put in jail." With that, I grab Jack's arm and run outside.

As soon as I'm out, I'm tackled with a hug. "Athena! You're alright!" Artemis yells. She's squeezing me so tight, I feel like a balloon ready to pop. "Look—look at you! You're…almost mortal."

I smile at her. "Artemis, I've missed you! I…suppose." We laugh. Karol bangs on the window of the hijacked police car. Turning, I hit it back, scaring her.

"Good to see such a lovely young lady tonight," Apollo saunters over to me, grabs my hand and kisses it.

"I may not be a virgin here, but I will never have sex with you. Don't try." I tell him.

Shrugging, he pulls me to him and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Artemis here came up with the brilliant plan of having Hecate brew up some knockout spell and put it on Hera. It drained all of the rest of Hecate's power, so she has none left, either. But we escaped, the two of us, and we're here to help kick some butt!"

"Well, that's what we're gonna do."

After dropping Karol off to the police and explaining what she was about to do, they want us to explain more on the subject so they can go after it. "That's not necessary, Officer Meyers." I say. "I'm with Percy Jackson, founder of the Central Intelligence Agency of Crimes. I'm the double agent that's in charge. With the help of my three teammates here, Jack Nakama and…uh…"

Artemis smiles. She uses the old names from high school. "Paul and Melissa Nightshade, at your service." Apollo nods curtly at the officer.

"Yes, along with Melissa and Paul, Jack and I, Arielle Jackson, have taken the leader of the operation. Now we plan to fully shut it down. I'd like to have some backup, if you want to help. It may be needed."

Officer Meyers, the tall, muscular man, agrees. "I'll come along with you. I can see you're in charge, but as head Officer of this PD, I have to be with you at all times. Especially when facing a threat as big as assassination of the president."

Jack cuts in. "I mean no disrespect, and I don't wish to give you orders. But, perhaps, you should call the D.C. Police Department and inform them on the matter. The Secret Service, something. Just in case Arielle and I aren't fast enough to get there."

Officer Meyers agrees. "I'll let them know right away. Be ready in the next two hours, Miss Jackson, Mr. Nakama. And you, Nightshade twins. You four are obviously the head of this. Go round up your groups. Meet back here in two hours, I'll have a ride to D.C. ready."

We say yes, and head to leave. "Thank you for your help, Officer." I say.

"Miss Jackson?" He says. "Please, do take your friends—er, Jack, then, as Melissa and Paul have some on—and put on our NYPD uniforms. You'd look ridiculous walking up to shut an operation down in a ball gown."

I laugh. "Will do. Are they in the locker rooms?"

With a nod of the head from the officer, we all dash to the locker rooms. We're out in a matter of minutes, equipped with guns and handcuffs. "You know, I rather do like this. Makes me feel macho." Apollo beams.

The top agents are with Jack, Apollo, Artemis and I in the NYPD station. Athene and Percy have come along, too. I explain to Officer Meyers to keep special watch on Athene. "She's sixteen. But she knows all about the CIAC. She insisted on coming. She'll be joining next year, anyway."

Officer Meyers nods. "Reynolds!" He yells. A young, blonde haired man turns his head and walks towards the head officer.

"Yes, Officer Meyers?"

"Watch this young lady. She's part of the team, but not trained yet. Keep an eye on her. Oh, and teach her how to shoot a gun, will you? She may need it." he orders.

"Yes, sir." And with that, Reynolds greets Athene and starts to tell her all about being a police officer.

"How old is he?" I ask Officer Meyers.

"Eighteen. Still in training, but his father is my partner. So, of course, being raised in an all cops family, he knows how to handle himself. That's why he has the job."

I grin. It looks like Athene is rather enjoying learning from him.

Well, heading in to protect the president sure sounds fun. Then, I'll get to wake up tomorrow and rebel against Hera! Man, I am the _luckiest _girl alive.

A/N: Very short. But I will try to update by Tuesday! My cousin's coming in, so no updates this weekend. This is what I had time for!

Lots of love,

~Suzie


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: …Not much detail about mortal fight. Main climax of the story is the Hera fight. Only referencing the whole save the country fiasco.

Nothing else to say. Carry on!

I don't own PJO

_Chapter Nine_

We arrive in Arlington, Virginia in the early morning hours. Driving the rest of the way, we get to the White House in just a few minutes. Apollo and Artemis, though in the eyes of the people Paul and Melissa, are assigned to watch the front doors of the White House. That's a big job for two people, as they have to be watching all around the perimeter of the mansion at all times. Agents who came with Percy when meeting me, such as Kristy Kherson, are put in charge of standing on the rooftops watching. Hiding in rooms, behind walls, you name it, agents and officers alike are going there.

Jack and I have the honor to meet Mr. Winchester. He's a tall man with dark hair and pale skin, with eyes just like his daughter's. "It's a pleasure, Sir," I say.

"Miss Jackson," Mr. Winchester says. "My daughter…she is behind all of this?"

I nod. Jack speaks, "Yes, sir. We're very sorry that she has betrayed not only you but our country. What was she doing without secret service agents with her at all times?" Jack asks.

Mr. Winchester sits behind his desk. "She was always an independent one. When she was little, she learned to ride a bike herself. She wouldn't let me help her. And when she found that camp, she would walk there herself. She never wanted anything to do with me. I'm afraid that I let her down, for, after a while, I stopped trying to help her. I think she believes I ignored her, that I didn't want her. But that was a lie, she was the only person I ever really did care for, other than her mother. After many years, she acted as if I were some distant relative. She joined the CIAC, where many agents pledged to watch over her with extreme care and caution. We let her go. But now you're saying…she's an Overthrower? Is that it?"

"Yes, Sir." I say. "Karol, she was a great girl back in Camp Half-Blood. I was there, myself. Jack and I are…" I pause. No point in lying. "To tell you the truth, Mr. Winchester, Jack and I aren't mortal at all. Our names aren't Jack and Arielle, and I am not a Jackson. My daughter is, by marriage, though."

"Daughter? You're nineteen!"

"Didn't Hecate tell you she was a goddess?" I ask him. "We gods are very good at disguises."

Jack grins, crossing his arms. "Yup. I'm Poseidon. Ruler of the sea, I have an army of fish. You know, it's pretty cool being a god."

I smack the back of his head. "You may be the king of the ocean, but right now we're secret agents." I turn back to Mr. Winchester. Extending my arm, I offer a hand out to him. "Pleasure to meet you. I presume I should tell you who I really am, as well. I'm Lady Athena, goddess of battle strategy, wisdom, and a few other things as well."

The President looks at us as if we're some loonies. "You're nineteen!" He repeats. "How…why isn't Hecate here? Shouldn't she be the one protecting me?"

Jack cuts in. "Sir, goddesses and gods don't always come to protect their lovers. I'm sure Hecate would want to, but right now Olympus isn't as it should be."

"Isn't as it should be? What's going on? Is she alright?"

"Everyone is fine. I've spoken with her, she's doing okay herself. Believe me, Mr. Winchester."

"You said you had a daughter! But Athena's a maiden!" Poor man, he's very confused. Hecate must not have told him all about us.

I smile. "I have a brain, don't I? Apparently, I have brain children."

"Apparently? You don't know? Brain children?" Now he's just getting annoying.

A static signal comes through my walkie-talkie. Artemis shouts. "_Athena! They're coming! Apollo tried to hold them off, but they got him! He's unconscious! I tried to stop them, too, but I can't move my left arm! They did something to it! Be ready for attack! Use your gun!_"

Yes, because I wanted to be in Saving Private Ryan. Whoop de freaking doo.

I'd have to say fending them off was the easy part. Getting all the officers and agents back, that was the hard part. It was horrific what had happened to some of the officers. As I walk down the hall, I kick a piece of broken statue. Blood is scattered throughout the mansion. I've done my duty; the president was alive and the Overthrowers were busted. I just can't help but feel uneasy.

Jack was injured. Small concussion. Artemis had somehow tore a ligament in her shoulder. Apollo wouldn't wake up. Athene was fine, thank the gods, but Percy was covered in scrapes and bruises. Me? Just scarred a bit with memories.

How could we, this little ragtag team, be the leader of an invasion on Olympus? Percy had called Camp already. They'd be sending over all fifteen year olds and older, counselors, too, to help infiltrate Olympus. The officers and other agents board the plane to go back to New York. We board a different one, not wanting to explain why we'd be leaving so quickly once we got home.

We make it to the Empire State Building. I look around. Demigods and quarter bloods (sons and daughters of two demigods) surround the area. I begin to speak. "Uh…hi." They keep chattering. "Hello? I have an announcement!" That doesn't work. "IF YOU DO NOT LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW, I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO TARTARUS!" Well, that does the trick.

"Arielle!" A girl screams. That's Mandy, a daughter of Aphrodite. She was two years younger than me at Camp.

"Hi, Mandy." I say. "Now, some of you probably know me here. I was at Camp with you until I was thirteen. Then, I ran away and met Jack, here. We became criminals, living off the streets. I can't say I'm proud of that. But Jack and I found out something. Something that didn't seem possible until just recently. You know Olympus is under attack. That's why some of you aren't claimed. It's sad, but this time, they weren't doing it on purpose! It was all Lady Hera's fault. She'd been sending me dreams and visions about my life before I was, well, a teenager as I am now. Back when I was a goddess and I knew it."

A silence fills the crowd, one deafening and shocked. Jack cuts in. "Hi. I'm Poseidon!" He waves, and points at me. "And that's Athena! And we're here to kick some butt!" After he says that, he loses his balance, slamming into Percy. Looks like his concussion is starting to have stronger effects.

People glance between us. One girl shouts, "You guys don't look like Poseidon and Athena!"

And another says, "No, you idiot, of course they do!"

Chiron gallops up to where we are. Bowing his head to us, he turns to face the demigods. "These are Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon. I happened to get word from them a few days ago. Treat them with respect,"

"Thank you," I say. "But it is unnecessary for you to be here any longer! My friends are hurt. My fellow gods are kept prisoner. The only one walking and still okay is Hera."

"I'm doing fine!" Jack says, as he holds his head. Err—Poseidon. I really should start thinking of him as Poseidon.

Percy walks beside me. "Lady Athena, we're here to help you give the throne back to the rightful god of Olympus, Zeus. We can't send all these kids back!"

"I have to do this myself. Hera wants _me_. She has for nineteen years! More! And I'll take her down myself."

"Athena! That's not a good idea at all!" Artemis shouts at me. "You have no godly strength at all! No powers! You can't defeat her on your own!"

I sigh. She's right, and she knows it. "I'll call for help if I need it. I'm going up there by myself. And I'm going to kick Hera's _ass_."

Chuckling, Chiron states: "She's a rebel, alright."

A/N: Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !

Ha, review! Let me know what you think!  
I'm too lazy to check for stuff. I just spell checked it and it said it was fine, but sorry if I missed stuff!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	11. Chapter Ten: Final Chapter?

A/N: Hey, guys! Quick update!

Note: The whole FF crackdown thing is driving me crazy….I just got an Email saying Godbook was being taken down! And then they said "Sorry about that, Godbook is fine." Yada yada. In all honesty, yeah, "M" rated fics aren't supposed to have actual intercourse in them. But there is a solution to this! I believe they can add an "MA" rating. To read those, you'd either have to A.) be logged in, or B.) agree that you're over 18 years of age or whatnot. Really, this has nothing to do with my stories. But after almost losing one that I worked hard on, I thought I'd just give this suggestion…

So, yeah. Watch out for your fics, guys!

NOTE NUMERO DOS!: This chapter does have violence and blood in it. It's a tad bit dark, too. Just a warning! It's still "T" rated.

NOTE NUMERO TROIS!: LAST CHAPTER! Epilogue will follow…

NOTE NUMERO QUATTUOR: There are scenes from both Punishment and EaY that I never put in…they're in this chapter in FLASHBACKS!

Can anyone guess what those notes were, in languages? Each number is in a different language! I used Google Translate. I suck at languages.

I don't own PJO :D

LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Whew, this chapter is LONG! Epilogue will be out soon!

_Chapter Ten: Final Chapter_

In less than a second, I'm up on Olympus. At least, that was the reality. It felt like an eternity. I am alone. It's dark. What has Hera got up her sleeve this time?

I begin to walk. I'm not in the throne room, as far as I can tell. I'm in a hallway. A long, cold hallway, with no light shining. I put my hand on the wall beside me to lead my path. As I make my way to the end, I hear clattering and voices all too familiar. I begin to run. I swing open the door at the end of the hallway. Dim lights are on in here. I see Aphrodite. She's slumped against the wall, her face bloody and scratched. I run over to the metal bars separating her from the rest of the room. "Aphrodite?" I ask. She doesn't answer. I call her name louder. She doesn't stir. "APHRODITE!" I scream.

I hear a cackle behind me, and I spin. Nobody's there. I slowly turn back to Aphrodite. My eyes begin to sting as water floods them. "No," I say. "She tried to save me, but I was too late to save her…" And suddenly, I see her again. She's moving. Not in reality, but in a memory. It's a new one. I've never seen it before…

_"Arianna, you've got to ask him!" _

_"No way. Besides, why would I want to go with that fish for brains?"_

_"Because he's cute! And the whole school knows you two secretly like each other!"_

This Arianna girl, I assume she was me, when I was in high school.

_Arianna blushes. "I so do not. Besides, Zeus would throw a temper tantrum if I did, Delia."_

_Delia rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You know the winter formal is gonna be great, Athy! Why don't you just ask him. Besides, you two have been…like, acquaintances with each other. Just go together as friends!"_

_"No thank you. Why do you always pester me about love?"_

_"I'm the goddess of love. It's, like, my thing!"_

Poseidon and I didn't get along when we were in high school, I take it. Either that, or we did, but we denied it.

I sigh. Before I can look at Aphrodite one more time, though, I'm sucked out of the room, away from the dead corpse which once used to be so lovely and showed great jubilance. I find myself facing a different door. I open it. I see Annabeth and Percy, their three kids with them. They look so happy playing, Percy holding Annabeth's growing stomach. I smile for once that day, and walk towards them. Sally tugs at Annabeth's shirt. "Mommy! She's coming for us!" She points at me.

Percy immediately swings Annabeth behind him, pushing back Sally and Luke. Athene bends and picks her sister up, holding her close to her chest. "What are _you _doing here?" Percy doesn't ask. He demands it.

"I—I…Percy…" I stutter.

"You just stay back! Don't you dare come near my family ever again!" He screams at me.

"Annabeth! What's he talking about?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "You left us, Athena. My own mother. You let your family _die_. You killed my unborn baby before it got a chance to even live! You're a wretched mother! Now stay away from my children!"

I stare at her. "What?" I ask. I begin to cry once more. I look over at Luke. "Lukey…"

He shakes his head. "You are the worst. I hate you, Arielle! You're not my sister! You're worse than Hera!"

Athene nods her head in agreement. "You were never the older sister I wanted. I was _glad _when you ran away! You were so bossy and rude, Arielle! You wanted everything for yourself!"

Sally crosses her arms. "You stink." She says simply. "I can't believe I ever let you play dress up with me!"

"You heard my kids. Now leave! We never want to see you again!" Percy yells once more.

"Annabeth! Please, I never did anything you're saying! I don't even know what you're talking about!" I sob.

Annabeth puts a hand on her stomach. "Go," she says. "Go back to plotting with Hera. I'm sure the world could use more damage, right?"

I'm gone once more. This time, I see Artemis and Apollo. They look just as I left them outside. Artemis, with her arm bandaged, and Apollo, holding his head in agony. Another memory infiltrates my thoughts.

_"Athena! Be careful! You're nearing your due date and I won't have you falling down!" Artemis yelled at me._

_Apollo grabbed my hand. Helping me into the truck, I smiled at him. "Thank you, Apollo." It's just the three of us. "Where are we going?" I asked as Artemis started driving off._

_"Well, I figure that Poseidon's annoying the Hades out of you right now." Artemis begun._

_"Yes, but how did you know he was more than usual?" I asked._

_"Hmm, well first off, I'd be annoyed if Hera decided to impregnate me and claim Poseidon the father. And secondly, even if you don't have the normal mood swings and hormones, I can tell you feel that he's being too clingy and protective." She said, turning out of the neighborhood._

_"Well, of course," I said._

_Apollo turned towards me, as he was sitting in shotgun. "We're getting ice cream! My treat! I know pregnant ladies love ice cream! And there's this cute little shop I found! They have amazing flavors! They have sunny day sorbet, my favorite!"_

_Artemis, too, grins. "I rather like their shining moon mango. I think you'd like the—"_

_"Do they have moose tracks? No, wait! What about mint chocolate chip! Ooh, I know! I wants some Superman ice cream! It's amazing! Poseidon just took me to get some as we passed a UDF the other day!" I squealed, excited._

_"Yes, they do! I was going to suggest the Cherry Vanilla, but I guess Superman is good as well," Artemis stated._

_"Gosh, you two are the best! You know just what I wanted!" I said. Man, I sounded like a kid._

"I always looked at you like a sister," I say, walking over to Artemis. "Artemis?" She doesn't look up. "Arty…"

Her head snaps up. "Don't call me that! You're not my sister! I don't care about you at all! You left my brother and I here, waiting!" She shrieks. "And you never came back…ever! And you _helped _Hera!"

Apollo looks at me with disgust. "Why was I ever nice to you? You stabbed us in the back. We have no home now, Athena."

"Not you two, too! What's with everyone today?" I ask as tears spring to life again.

"You! Take a look in the mirror, Athena. You're no loving goddess anymore. You've unleashed much more wrath than even Minerva has before." Artemis states glumly.

"Look at the earth, Athena. You've destroyed it by helping Hera." Apollo adds.

"What? No!" I cry. "I'm here to _defeat _Hera!"

"Oh, save your babbling for someone who cares." Artemis complains.

And the next thing I know, I'm face to face with Jack. Or Poseidon. I can't tell, as my eyes are watery. I run to him, hugging him tightly as I cry into his chest. At least there's somebody here who doesn't (out of nowhere, may I add) hate me. As soon as I touch his hand, a flashback springs to life.

_"Athena! Athena What do I do? She won't stop crying!" Poseidon called._

_I took the baby out of his arms. "She's hungry," I said simply._

_"Well…I can't do that!" He laughs._

_I looked at him strangely. "Of course you can! I've already gotten her bottles made." I said._

_"Oh…" He looked as if he were blushing._

_I rolled my eyes at him, shoving him back a bit. A smile was on my lips as I said, "I knew you'd act strangely. I'm not breastfeeding her in front of you, salt head."_

_He began to laugh. "Alright, where's her bottle?"_

_"In the fridge!" Aphrodite yelled, walking in. "Ehmagawd. I totally thought that was regular milk last night. It was like, three AM, and I was __**soooo**__ tired, so I just took it and opened it! And then I drank it and was all 'eww!' Gods, what are you feeding her?"_

_"Breast milk." Poseidon and I both chanted._

_Aphrodite's eyes grew large. "OH MY ZEUS! I DRANK ATHENA'S BREAST MILK! OH MY ZEUS! OH MY GODS! THAT'S SO SICK!"_

_Poseidon and I laughed at her. Aleeka began crying again. "Don't worry, dear. I won't let Auntie Aphrodite ever steal your food from you again!" I hushed her._

I'm back to reality—if this CAN be called reality—in a second.

"What the Hades? Get off of me!" He shouts, pushing me. I'm slammed against a wall. I look into his green eyes, and I begin to sob even harder.

"What are you doing? Jack!" I scream. It's horrible. He won't move, he just keeps me pinned against the wall, hollering and yelling at me. Cursing me, telling me what an awful person I am. "Please, Jack! You're hurting me! Stop slamming me into the wall!" I beg. He keeps shouting. Soon, he says something that I know Jack—or Poseidon—would _never _really say to me—or Athena. It still hurts.

"You dirty little whore! You're supposed to be a maiden goddess! You keep reminding me that we're gods! Why don't you act like one, then, Arielle? I bet that kid isn't even mine!"

If being pushed around and hit by him wasn't enough, now he puts a dagger in my chest. "Wh—what? Jack…you know it is!" I say. My crying has worn down. I'm tired and hurt. I'm too hurt, emotionally and physically, to cry anymore, or do anything to stop what comes for me.

"Liar," he snarls. "You know you're a—"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I scream. He's taken aback by this. But soon enough, I'm up against the wall again, my arms pinned flat by his hands.

I shoot up. Was it all real? I look at my wrists. No bruises from Jack. It seems it was all a vision of some sort. It was horrible! I can't help my bite my lip as I try to focus on where I am. It's hard to see anything, with it being so dark, here, too. Then, I see an outline of a woman. She's tall, four times my height at least. And then I notice the crown on her head. _Hera_.

Hera snickers, walking to my side. "You thought right, Arielle! Or should I say, Athena? Yes, I prefer that."

"What did you do to me?" I scream at her.

"I just showed you your worst fears! Your best friend dying. Your daughter and family rejecting you. The ones you called sister and brother wanting nothing to do with you! You're afraid of turning evil and helping me! And Poseidon…well, that one speaks for itself. You're afraid he hates you."

"I am not!" I say.

"You're not as strong as you think, Athena." She says. "You may be tough Arielle, but you still have your fears! You're afraid of Poseidon, aren't you? You know you are!"

"Why would I be?" I shout to her.

"Because, you know that you two are enemies. It's unnatural for you to have such strong feelings towards him, isn't it?" She's suddenly gone, but reappears soon after, on the other side of me. "You're afraid that he'll resort back to his natural instincts when it comes to you—arguing, shouting, disagreements! But you're more afraid of Jack, yes?"

"Wh—what do you mean? I…" I pause. "I _love _Jack! He's my best friend!"

Hera cackles. "You think that, don't you? But, oh! Hasn't he gotten upset with you? Tired of you?"

"No! No, no! Stop this! He _loves me too!_" I yell, covering my ears with my hands. "Stop torturing me! It won't work!"

With a strong force, my hands are yanked from my face, and pinned on the ground. But she's not touching me. "Oh, Athena. Don't you get it? I'm not torturing you! I'm showing you the truth! I'm saving you the pain!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Athena. Athena, Athena. You poor, poor child. You've always loved Poseidon. Maybe not romantically, but certainly as a friend. Did you_ really_ like arguing with him every day?"

"How should I know? All I know of my past is what the gods have shown me and what I've read in myths! How can I be sure that you didn't contort it to how you want? How do I really know, Hera?" I ask.

"Athena, join me! And I'll give you the world! No more fighting between us. No more arguments or hatred. If you help me, I'll give you your every wish. Poseidon will be all yours! Aphrodite will be with you once more. Artemis and Apollo, your dear brother and sister, will be happy with you again!"

I disagree. "While you were trying to torture me, you showed me how they would react if I agreed! I'm not helping you!"

She shrugs. "Suit yourself. I could give you everything you've ever dreamed of, Athena."

I shake my head at her. "What are you doing? Hera, look around. The world is in turmoil. People are scared, Hera! And the gods aren't doing their duties because you've taken away their power!" I tell her. She isn't fazed.

"I don't care, Athena. You see, Zeus never respected me. It's about time I get my revenge."

I nod. "Alright. Do it. Fight me, then. Winner take all." I snap at her.

"Oh, alright. To make it fair, I guess I shall turn myself mortal, too. I don't want a perfectly good fight wasted by only lasting mere seconds! After all, I could just smite you."

I watch as she pours some of Hecate's potions into her hands. soon, she's shrunken down to my size and is clearly mortal. "What's your rules, Hera?"

"Well, I guess the only one would be…" she trails off.

"What? Tell me, Hera. Don't want to get disqualified and not know why." I say.

"No calling other people. We're going to finish what we started, here and now."

"Fair enough." I agree. "But you started this, Hera." I tell her.

She grins. Setting her staff down, which has a crystal ball placed on the top, she runs towards me.

(With Percy, Percy's POV)

We all stare expectantly at the top of the building. I sigh. "Lady Athena, please be alright." I whisper.

My father, however, isn't praying. He's jumping around like a lunatic.

"Athena! She's been up there an hour! And she hasn't called down! I'm going up there! No way am I letting some psycho ladyhurt her! Oh, gods! What about the baby!"

Chiron chuckles at Poseidon. "Baby?" he asks. "And you shouldn't be jumping like that with a concussion, Lord."

"Yes, baby! Again! AGH! I HATE YOU, HERA!" he screams at the sky.

Chiron leans towards me. "What has your father been drinking? It's never good to enrage a goddess, much less one that controls all powers right now."

I shake my head and shrug. "He's just smitten over Athena." I pause. "Gods, that's the worst thing I've ever said. My dad and my mother in law….it's just gross!"

(Back to Athena/Arielle POV)

I hold my head as I get back up. She was stronger than she looked, I'd have to give her that. But years of street fights, killing, and defending myself had taught me a lot.

I immediately remember the first time this had happened. Glass…marble….granite. It was everywhere, then. It looked no better now. History really can repeat itself, I learn. But this time, I _won't _die.

Her face is badly messed up after I've punched it in. I can't help but grin in amusement. She, however, doesn't think that fact that she's spitting blood is funny. I find myself pinned on the floor. "I'm going to make you pay for that, you little brat!" She screams. She grabs the crystal ball and sucks in energy from it.

"No fair! This was an even fight, and you said it!" I say, trying to get up.

"Oh, but haven't you already guessed that I _lied_?"

I'm plummeted back into dark parts of my mind.

I see Poseidon again. "Help!" I call out. He ignores me. I see Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo. All of the Olympians. "Please, anyone!"

As I walk closer, I see that they're all pale. My stomach drops as I race over to Aphrodite. Now I see that their arms are holding up their bodies, chains wrapped around their wrists, connected to the wall. They're dangling a foot off of the ground! I look at her throat. It's been slit. My hand covers my mouth as I see golden and red blood mixed together, dry on her throat. "Help…me…" she whispers hoarsely.

That catches me off guard. "You're alive?" I ask. "You're alive!" I cry in relief.

"A...the…na…help me." She babbles.

"Yes! I will!" I run around the room. I find a small axe, and running back over to her, I chop the chains that hold her up. She falls onto her stomach. I flip her over, throwing the axe aside. "Aphrodite! Talk to me! Please!" I shout.

Her eyes pop open. "Athena! Run! Look behind you!"

I'm back in reality once more. Hera's snickering again. "It hurts, doesn't it? Seeing your best friend die! Let's look at another scenario, shall we?"

I'm running away from Hera. I find myself in a small room. I hear a groan. Snapping my head around, I see Poseidon on the floor.

"What happened?" I ask, worried.

"Athena…" he whispers.

"Poseidon! What's wrong? What did she do to you?"

"Stab…blood…hurts so much…" I look down to see his chest bloody and red.

"No!" I shout. "No, no, no!"

"Don't bother, Athena. You have to—" groan "defeat Hera!"

I shake my head. "What about you! And Aphrodite! She's—she's dead! And so were you! But now you're here and…it's so confusing! One minute I'm in the throne room fighting her…and now I see you and Aphrodite almost dead!"

"Athena! She's back!"

Hera's now laughing like a maniac. I grab her right arm, twist it completely, and slam her on the ground. We're not strong enough to send huge chunks of granite flying like the last time, but we have broken all the glass thrones. Great idea, replacing them with _glass _after our last battle.

Thinking she's finally unconscious, as I slammed her on the floor hard and head first, I put my hands on my knees. Then, a shard of glass pierces my stomach, just enough to make me bled horrendously. Just enough to kill the baby, but only harm me if I get help soon. I fall to the floor, the glass locked in place.

Hera stands. Towering over me, she laughs. "I've done it once again! You're not match for me, step-daughter. I will always win, and you will always lose. And so will your precious baby,"

That was it. I may have only known about this child for a few days, but I was already ticked enough that I had to face this crazy lady again. She had no business killing my children! Crawling over to the broken glass from the throne, I see Hera begins to walk away. I pull the shard out of my stomach. Grabbing a solid piece of marble, a chunk that had been placed in the side of a throne, I hurl it towards her. I see it hits her right on the temple, knocking her to the ground. She's still breathing, I see. But she's very unconscious. I scream in pain, only then, as I let my emotions best me. Tearing off my shirt, I wrap it quickly around my stomach, leaving me with a bloody white undershirt on. I run—the best I can, with a gaping hole in my stomach—to grab the orb. I throw it on the ground.

The crystal ball shatters, making more glass on the floor. But this glass releases things—things that look like spirits. I feel energy pound straight into my chest, penetrating my heart. I don't know what happens next, but then I see ten Olympians are around me, grinning happily. Aphrodite runs to me. Squeezing me tightly, she squeals. I shriek in pain, falling on the floor as I did moments prior. This time, however, I smile a little, as I bring Aphrodite down with me.

I then see, I, too, am a goddess again. Dressed in my white gown. My hair, back to its normal self. But at pressure builds on my stomach from Aphrodite clinging to me, red liquid soon makes its way through that, too. She backs away, and then Apollo is at my side, chanting something. His hands are ice cold on my stomach. I feel sharp pain, causing me to groan. His hands are bloody, but he's smiling. Then, the pain is gone. I stand once more, as Aphrodite waves her hand across my stomach, ridding the stain from the material. "It's part of the job," She shrugs.

I shake my head. I begin to laugh. "You—all act as if this is nothing!" My eyes begin to water. "I did it! Finally!" And once more, I'm holding Aphrodite tightly, as if my now immortal life depended on it. "I missed you so much!" I say to her.

Pulling away, she squeals. "Oh my gods! You're alright!"

I see somebody is at my side. Poseidon is, and he grabs my arm gently. "You saved them, Athena." He says.

"That she did," Zeus booms. He smiles at me, opening his arms. "You have made me proud, daughter." I run to them, enveloping my father in a hug. I have only done this a few times, as Zeus never was the touchy-feely guy when it came to his children.

Artemis smiles at me. "You did well, Athena. I'm eternally grateful that you've returned our powers."

"What are you going to do about Hera, father?" I ask, letting go of him.

"She'll be put back in her place," Zeus assures me.

By sunset of the next day, Hera is put back in her quarters. The gods have already fixed the throne room, thanks to the help of Hephaestus and I. Zeus declares there to be a feast, in which every god and goddess—except Hera, who he says will be facing his wrath—will be invited to. Even Hades and Persephone are to come.

As I walk into my quarters, I feel as though I'm in another's shoes. It's so strange; it's so different. I'm like a stranger in this place. I have my friends back, I have my _life _back. I love it, being a goddess again. I love knowing everybody is safe; just some things, I know I'm not allowed to love anymore. I change into more formal of a dress, one Aphrodite has laid out for me. As I walk out to the large dining room, I help a few servants set the table. "Oh, Lady Athena! You look lovely today!" On says. Then, she adds, "I don't want you to get your beautiful evening gown dirty! Please, let me escort you back to your room! It is no place for a goddess to set a table!"

I laugh at her. "Please, I insist. I've been rather bored here, without much to do but read and strategize."

They all look at me as if I've caught a disease. "Lady Athena, are you sure you're alright?" The girl asks. "You love to read and strategize! It's what you live for!"

I shrug, taking a pile of dishes. "Now, I think we may need another set of plates. Every god and goddess will be here!" I say to her.

"Yes, Lady Athena; but you really don't have to help!"

I shake my head at her, smiling. "Like I said. I insist."

At the feast, I smile as Aphrodite grabs my hand and leads me to sit next to her. Artemis is on my other side, scolding her brother for eating without everybody being here yet. Zeus walks to the end of the grand table. "If I may have your attention, please!" Zeus booms. Every god turns their head to look at the ruler of the gods. "As you know, Athena has made it back safely and restored the world its peace. Tonight, we feast! To Athena!" He says, raising his glass of nectar.

"To Athena!" Everyone chants. And like that, they're back to their own thing.

"Oh, Athena! Look at all this mortal food! I never thought we'd have so much of it!" Aphrodite swoons over the meal.

It's late at night. Every god has gone their own way once more; Hades and Persephone back to the Underworld, Olympians to their quarters, and minor gods back to wherever they were before. Except me. I sit outside in the gardens, looking upon the pond that reflects Artemis' moon. Beside the pond is a meadow of daisies, and that is where I sit. I put my fingers in the pond, and watch as guppies swim up to them and start to nibble on my finger. Laughing, I let them have their way as I lay back. Swirling the water around, the guppies swim away hastily, yet come back once I stop. I can't hear the fish in the pond, but I know Perseus or Poseidon could. It'd probably sound something like, _Lady Athena! Your fingers are delicious! _Just thinking of that, a giggle escapes my lips. I shake my head.

How will I be Athena, when all I've known is Arielle? All I know from being a goddess are memories Hera tortured me with. Myths I've read. Hearing from Percy and Annabeth. But I can't see myself doing _any _of that! I know I did, but it's strange to think I really did. I know Arielle Jackson. I don't know Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

"Have you heard?" A voice speaks from behind. I don't get up, I can recognize it as Poseidon's.

"Heard that tomorrow, Hecate's potion will be in effect? That I'll forget everything of my life?" I ask. It's more rhetorical than anything. "Yes, I have. And so will the other gods. They'll forget everything, starting with high school. And we'll be back to the way Olympus is supposed to work."

"And you and I," Poseidon says, "will once more hate each other." I can't help but laugh. Laugh from annoyance, laugh from anger. Mostly, it's a laugh of humor, though.

"Yes, I suppose we will!" And I begin to laugh even louder. "Oh, look at us! None of this was supposed to happen," I say. The guppies are still around my fingers, swimming between and nibbling them.

"Well, it looks like we won't have to worry about that, then." He says.

I shake my head. "No, we won't. But, Poseidon," I say.

"Yes?"

"It's best that we don't remember. It was fun, I'm sure. But we have duties. And duties—"

"Come first." He mimics. "Yeah, I remember you would say that all the time."

Sitting up and taking my finger tips out of the pond, I grin. "I am the goddess who knows best."

Walking over to him, I place a kiss on his cheek and head inside.

Maybe starting over won't be so bad.

A/N: Alright! That's the end!

Sorry about the whole Hera/Athena fight. I couldn't really write it well, as I did it before and it seemed much too…redundant. And I hate redundancy, especially in series. That's why I put in the mental torture! Hehehe! Heh…mental torture. Not fun.

I am rather pleased with the ending! Tell me what you think!

Now, I have a MAJOR question for y'all…

**Epilogue or no epilogue? **

I think the ending there would be good, but let me know what you think!

This was tons of fun to write!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!  
~Suzie


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry about the delays. I've been super busy. It's my midterms week right now (joy) and I needed to take a break…so I decided to write!

Here's the epilogue!

I own nothing!

**NOTE: Not edited. It's late, I have to study, so here:**

~Epilogue~

The little girl peered from behind the wall. Her green eyes stuck to the man and did not move, mostly from excitement, rather than fear. Uncle Hades never let any gods in the his palace! Let alone Zeus! What was Zeus doing here?

Before she knew what was happening, a disappointed sigh came from behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she'd been caught, and knowing the voice that called out, "Aleeka!" She whirled around, her little black dress floating as she knelt. "Auntie Persephone! You are back, I see, for the Winter months."

Aleeka looked up, smiling at her little sister in their Auntie's arms. Persephone smiled. "Baby doll, you know better than to eavesdrop." Persephone reached out her open arm and held her hand out, signaling for the child to get up. She did, brushing off her knees, and grabbed her aunt's hand.

"Where are we going?" Aleeka asked, her piercing eyes darting around as she turned her head to get one last look at the two gods talking. "Are you finally gonna let me meet my momma?"

Persephone's smile slid down her face. "No, Leeka, your momma is very busy. That's why Uncle Hades and I watch you, darling."

She pouted. "I don't even know her name."

Persephone stayed silent, but quickly picked the four-year-old up with her other arm. Wrapping her arms around the goddess' neck, and twisting her legs around her torso, Aleeka rested her head against her aunt's as Persephone, struggling, carried the girls in either arm. "Leeks, your sister's been dying to see you. She missed you when she was up on Olympus with Auntie Demeter."

"Ooh! How is Auntie Athy? Is she almost finished writing that book for me?" Aleeka questioned, rising her head up in excitement.

Persephone hated lying to the girls. She really did, but it was necessary. Athena didn't know they were hers. Poseidon didn't, either. And it would have to stay like that forever. That's why Aleeka couldn't go to Olympus. The one-year-old daughter of Athena could, however, as Athena was away, and Poseidon was undersea. That, and she was too young to know what was going on, anyway. "No, sweetie, Athena's been away for a while. She's taken some personal time."

For what, no one knew, but Athena had been adamant about going off for something.

Aleeka's head dropped back down to the crook of Persephone's neck. "Oh."

The one-year-old bounced. "Ah! Sissy!" She reached her arm behind her aunt's back and gave a great tug at her sister's long, dark hair.

"Yeowch!" Aleeka huffed. "Aurora, don't do that!"

Athena hadn't been able to name the child. She hardly had known she was pregnant. But the fates had not intended for either of their strings to be caught, so they saved both of their souls, but Aurora's price was being raised in the Underworld with Persephone. She was extremely premature; luckily, they had accelerated her growth with Apollo's magic to six and a half months, but they could go no more. She'd survived, though. Being a goddess, like her sister, and all. It was just the matter of it, to make sure she'd be healthy.

So, Persephone had named her. She'd loved that name. Aurora. And it started with an "A". Following the trend. Dubbing her as "Rose", inspired by the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty, where they called Aurora "Briar Rose", Aurora had grown to respond to either names. While Persephone preferred calling her Rose, after one of her flowers, Aleeka liked Aurora. She thought it was a pretty name.

"Rose," Persephone said, chastising the child. "Apologize. That wasn't nice!"

Aurora lowered her gray eyes. "Sorry," she whispered.

Persephone's eyes darted to Aleeka. She rolled her eyes and said back to her sister, "It's okay."

She carried the girls into the next room and set them down. Aurora ran off, wobbling on her lags she's just learned to run with, and plopped down in front of the play castle. Aleeka reluctantly moved away from her aunt and watched as she left, telling them to behave.

"Lee Lee?" Aurora called, beckoning her sister over. Aleeka smiled and ran to her.

"What is it, Rory?"

A silly grin spread across Aurora's small, pale face. "I know who momma is."

Aleeka leaned forward.

-:-

Persephone entered the living area and sat next to her husband. "Zeus," she acknowledged the god.

"Persephone, lovely to see you again. Did you enjoy your visit?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, thank you. Olympus was very lovely, as ever."

"Enough small talk," Hades interrupted. "I was telling Zeus that, quite frankly, I'm done with the girls. They need their real mother."

Persephone nodded.

"You're wonderful with them, really," Hades said, picking up his bottle. "But to be honest, I'm tired of kids."

"Hades, I ask you to do one favor. Athena and Poseidon can't know of this!" Zeus reminded his brother and niece.

Persephone crossed her leg over and reached for the tea pot on the table. "Zeus, I have no problem with Aleeka and Aurora. They're angels. Athena blessed them with her intelligence and gracefulness. They are much less needy than regular children, and smarter than the average five year old." She set the pot down, having a cup full. "But I am not their mother. When I was taken from my mother," she glared at Hades, and he staid stoic as ever. She continued, "When I was taken from _my _mother, I was heartbroken. At least I get to see her half of the year. They only get to see their mother thinking she is their aunt, and only at the Winter Solstices! Aurora was lucky to come over the summer. Aleeka never got that chance."

Zeus, like his brother, showed no emotions at what she had said. "No, Persephone, and that is final."

Persephone scoffed. "Excuse me, but what would you do if Athena had been taken away from you?"

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "This is not about me. It's about Athena and Poseidon—"

"The god and goddess who could've actually gotten along had you kept their memory, Zeus! They were in love! Yes, Athena broke her vow, but unknowingly! You shouldn't punish her for it. If anything, it was Arielle." Persephone retorted, dropping her glass in anger.

Hades rubbed his temples. "Zeus, restore my niece's memory, and our brother's. All of the Olympians! They wouldn't care. And worst case scenario is that Athena and Poseidon don't talk to each other. They would know better than to fight the way they do with their daughters running around." He paused, looking at his wife. "Persephone, take the girls with you. I want you back on Olympus this Winter."

Her eyes widened. "That's against—"

"Persephone, I want you to go. Athena will need you. And really, I get six more months off from your jabbering."

Persephone shot a disapproving look but agreed nonetheless.

"No. I will not allow it."

"What's wrong about it, brother?" Hades asked. "Athena and Poseidon will know their children. It's been six months. I think it's time you let them know their daughters."

Persephone nodded, her arms crossed. "I am going, Zeus. And I'm taking the girls with me. Whether or not you tell them, I will. As soon as Athena gets back, I'll speak to her about this."

"See?" A little voice whispered to her older sister. She looked up, grabbed her sister's hand, Aleeka carried her back to the playroom. "I knew it."

A/N: Well…I guess I lied. I'm sorry. I think I'll be writing another story. Yay or nay?

Don't expect it right away with midterms, guys. I'm sorry….

Well. Yes or no? Continue or start a whole new thing?

Continue = Pothena and family

New = something fresh, whether it be about Athena and Poseidon or Percy and Annabeth

Lemme know!

I love feedback more than Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	13. Not a chapter, but important news!

A/N: Alright, guys, here's the situation!

I'm gonna be outlining another story. I MAY or may NOT do it. I don't know yet. However, I will be posting drabbles/one-shots/chapters of the life of the "family" in Everything about You. It'll be mainly fluff and stuff and touchy feely moments and humorous ones, too. Just small stuff. No plot. Stuff I outlined, but left out because it just didn't fit with the plot of the story. So, I'll be posting those as frequently as I can.

My exam week is over, so hopefully I can update quickly.

Here's the title: _Everything about Us_

Yeah. Lame. But it works.

Anyway, check it out! It'll be uploaded whenever I can upload chapters :)  
One will be out tonight!

~Suzie


End file.
